


魂牽夢縈

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [3]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 一直想寫伊志ABO，於是寫了。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 47
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

志摩似乎對於目前一成不變的生活早已麻木，雖然偶爾還是會向上司桔梗抱怨，但還是會做好身為接送上司的司機的本分。直到某天桔梗向他說「四機搜要成立了」。

可以重返前線自然是讓那位前搜一裡為數不多的Omega成員萬分願意，本來以為要與陣馬搭檔卻突然被告知有一個人要空降，自己的搭檔呢？誰知道。

稍早，桔梗隨刑事部長我孫子走進辦公室，他要她將警察廳刑事局長的兒子九重世人安插到新成立的四機搜裡才能批准成立。她接過對方遞上的資料簡單瞄了眼，發現九重是個Alpha，因此不能讓他和志摩安排在一組，唯一的人選就只剩下已婚而且生了兩個孩子的Beta陣馬。

她和陣馬是署裡少數知道志摩是Omega的人，畢竟相識已久，以免有突發狀況發生志摩在很多年前開口告知。為了保護比較弱勢的Omega，在個人資料上的性別欄只會特別註明Alpha，因此基本上不會知道誰是Beta或Omega。一般人只會以為志摩是個平凡無奇的Beta，他將自己的氣息隱藏得很好，從來沒有因發情期而請過假，像是蟄伏於密林中的黑豹般讓人感知不到他是個身為Omega的存在。

「那我怎麼辦？」有點著急的志摩指向自己名字下的空白。

「你先暫時再當一下司機......」

「找一找總會有人吧！」志摩打斷桔梗的話，已經厭倦司機的工作只想回到前線，越快越好。

桔梗與陣馬相視一眼，忽然想起有一個早就被刷下去的Alpha。

「有個候補時被刷下去的。」

「就是他了，可以吧！」以目前的情況來說只要有搭檔就好，管他是誰。

「奧多摩的。」

「可以吧？那就立刻找他來吧。」陣馬露出有點奇怪的表情，彷彿那個奧多摩的人不是什麼善男信女。

「請問他人如何？」志摩忍不住提出疑問，該不會自己挖坑給自己跳了吧。

「跑得很快。」尾隨桔梗進到隊長室的陣馬回頭笑說。

「不過他是個Alpha，志摩你沒問題吧？」桔梗與陣馬異口同聲地問。

沒問題，哪次有問題？

一般來說Alpha不會與Omega放在同一組，除非特別要求，因為以往出現過Alpha強姦自己陷入發情期的Omega搭檔，當時引起不少爭議，也讓警方修改了內部相關的條例。不過既然志摩覺得沒問題，那就這樣決定吧，反正不會有人知道志摩是Omega。正式執勤前志摩都在四處打聽新搭檔伊吹藍是個怎麼樣的人，得出的答案居然十有八九都是同一個：腳程很快。

甚至還有人說不要讓他再看到伊吹藍這個人，會落得這樣的結果代表伊吹藍一定是個糟糕的警察。有點後悔的他跑去找桔梗想她給自己換個搭檔，不換搭檔暫時開車當司機也好。

桔梗搖搖頭說：「人事異動令已經發了。」

言下之意是一言既出駟馬難追。

「喔......」志摩只好摸摸鼻子跟伊吹藍搭檔，果然是跳坑了，看之後能不能找個理由換人吧。

工作的第一天志摩走到四機搜暫時的分駐所，開門差點撞到在門後駐足端詳貼在門旁邊的紙的九重。

「哇喔皇親國戚。」他在心裡暗想，當然是沒有說出口。面前的男孩精英的氣質一覽無遺，身上隱約散發出清幽的茶香，不刺鼻而且有點溫柔，是個有矜持的Alpha。

志摩打了個招呼卻沒想到換來九重一句：「我知道你，曾經是搜一的精英隊員。」

「過去式呢。」皇親國戚也太目中無人了吧，志摩背對九重關上門偷偷吐槽，心裡留下說不上好的印象。然後快速環視房間一眼發現只有九重一人，伊吹在哪？該不會是遲到了吧。這時陣馬拿著一個文件夾回來，簡單解釋了是日工作內容就帶著九重下去停車場。

陣馬下去前說伊吹已經過去了，於是志摩加快腳步走到放著裝備的地方同樣也是找不到人。最後在停車場他們的巡邏車旁邊看到那位盤腿坐下檢查輪胎的伊吹。

伊吹聞到一陣細得像絲線的麝香味，糟糕了，他壓根沒想過自己的搭檔是個Omega。而且那種味道容易令人著魔上癮，志摩每向自己走來一步那種味道就越發明顯，不過淡得不可思議，不會讓人產生衝動。

「你好，我是志摩一未。和伊吹先生搭檔。」志摩主動先開口自我介紹，等伊吹站起時才看清他的臉。他很高呢，應該有一米八吧，笑起來時的眼尾少少上揚像狐狸。信息素是清爽的檸檬味，志摩並不討厭那種味道，不過為了不讓對方知道自己是Omega只能裝作若無其事。一旦對信息素有任何反應不小心就會被發現，尤其是要與對方在車內24小時的時候。

兩人握手的時候不知道為何在剎那間閃過觸電的感覺，一種從未有過的觸感。傳聞中與相性良好的人有初次的身體接觸時會產生類似的感覺，然而傳聞終究還是傳聞，誰都沒有驗證過。隨後伊吹把志摩手中的鑰匙拿走，主動提出由自己來開車的要求。

奇妙的電流在腦中徘徊久久不散，志摩坐在副駕看著自己的右手一語不發。車廂的密閉空間中滿是伊吹的信息素，雖然聞多了不會怎麼樣但志摩還是後悔選擇了跟一個看起來有點雷的Alpha一起工作。

伊吹手握方向盤，雙眼看著路面卻心不在焉，因為旁邊的Omega好香，比他遇過的任何一個都還要香。而且他的信息素是自己喜歡的味道，小小的空間裡麝香滿溢讓出外巡邏多了一點值得期待的事。

志摩以為自己藏得很好，實際上剛認識不到三分鐘就被看穿。其實這不是他的問題，是伊吹的狗鼻子。正常的Alpha不會聞到志摩的信息素，他的信息素被他用各種方法掩藏了，包括抑制劑與貼片並用，貼在後頸的貼片將他的信息素幾乎完全消去，剩下0.1%消不去的剛好就進到伊吹的鼻腔裡。

伊吹一直在說對搜一很憧憬之類的話，志摩是過來人所以知道。搜一這個Alpha比Beta多的部門不管走到哪裡火藥味都十足濃厚，伊吹這種人進搜一一定會很辛苦。

「我還好。」反正只要在前線就好，哪裡都一樣。

「志摩先生一定可以的，一起加油吧。」伊吹笑著說，視線移到後照鏡上，後方一台紅色的車與他們貼得很近，好像想要逼車。

「很近呢，後面那台。」伊吹嘴角微微上揚，志摩在他眼中看出不服輸的眼神，馬上說：「不要管他讓他過。」

來了來了，刻在Alpha基因裡改不掉想要佔地盤的本能。志摩夾緊雙腿，旁邊開車的人正在放出大量的信息素而不自知。

「不能讓人看扁。」伊吹擋在紅色車的前方。

「不是這個問題！」志摩暗暗叫苦，這人到底有什麼毛病，只是被逼車而已用得著這樣嗎？倒是沒料到那台車居然一邊按喇叭一邊繞過他們加速前行。

「好，違反道路法。」這下他們就有籍口攔停前方那台紅色車了。

「讓他在前面停下吧。」志摩落下車窗將警燈貼在車頂順便讓從外面灌入的風吹散車裡帶點侵略性的信息素，舉起手持麥克風發出廣播命令紅色車靠邊停。

跟Alpha一起共事有夠累人，才第一天就已經這樣了要怎麼熬到下一次的人事異動？假如後悔指數滿分是100，現在志摩的後悔指數是10000。


	2. Chapter 2

至於後悔指數上飆到突破天際的那一刻是伊吹看到老婆婆被嚇得摔倒時踩下油門以特技車手般的姿態飄移到紅色車面前攔截。

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！！！！」志摩抓住窗框不顧形象大叫，第一天以機搜成員身分上班就那麼刺激對心臟不好讓他忍不住罵：「太危險了！！」

車子停下來後驚魂未定的他深呼吸幾下，未幾，伊吹直接衝下去找那個人理論。兩個Alpha吵架時Omega去勸架似乎不是一個明智之舉，想起剛剛的老婆婆志摩決定先去路口看看她有沒有受傷。

後方不遠處兩人爭執的聲音不絕於耳，志摩處理完老婆婆後馬上回到兩人那邊，憋著氣分開如箭在弦快要打起來的Alpha。就算實際上聞不到信息素的氣味身體或多或少還是會被影響，志摩從外套的口袋裡拿出特效抑制劑含住避免自己直接在兩人面前腿軟跪下。伊吹注意到志摩的小動作稍微收斂了些，不過一個自稱警察的人與普通市民在街上吵起來仍然吸引了路人圍觀。

志摩自知是勸不住那兩位了，只好請同在附近巡邏的401過來幫忙，那一組人一個是Alpha一個是Beta絕對比自己一個處理好。與此同時有路人報警，附近派出所的警員趕到現場了解情況，直到陣馬出現才解決問題。

「下次能不能不要再用這種方法處理類似的事？」連基本的做法都不知道，都當幾年警察了？看來需要重新調教。

而且每次都要吃強效抑制劑的話身體很快會熬不住，長期服用抑制劑的副作用志摩很清楚。他一直以來都小心翼翼不要讓自己進入發情期，萬一破功會比以往的發情期更難受，更何況身邊說不上有人可以幫忙。

伊吹聳聳肩說了一堆籍口，志摩沒有聽進去也懶得再說什麼，說到底都是同職階的人，不好意思以一個高高在上的姿態說教。

中午結束短暫的初次巡邏後回到分駐所，陣馬煮了麵想要請大家吃。可是還沒開始吃就接到傷人案的支援要求，四人放下筷子回到崗位上。

「鎖門。」志摩擋在門口，將分駐所的鑰匙塞到伊吹手中。

「為什麼？局裡不會有小偷吧？」

「這是規矩，離開前要鎖門鎖車。」志摩看對方的表情知道他是真心不明白為何要鎖門。陣馬所言果然不虛，伊吹藍是單純的笨蛋，特別難搞那種，可是不難教。

「OK。」伊吹接過鑰匙，鎖上分駐所的玻璃門。

站在事發地點的巷口，志摩想了想還是不放心讓伊吹自己問案，於是借取下頭髮上髒東西的假動作把一支錄音筆放在衣服的帽子裡。志摩湊近自己時，伊吹將搭檔身上散發的麝香味刻進腦海。

現場留下一攤鮮血，伊吹蹲下聞了聞血的味道，發現上面殘留一陣微弱得幾乎不可聞的信息素。氣味似曾熟悉，有點像剛剛跟自己吵架的逼車司機的味道，直覺告訴伊吹被害人就是他，可是不能完全確定因此沒有跟其他人說。

這時陣馬問伊吹要問案的筆記，伊吹卻把空白的筆記本放到對方手上。

「目擊者講的都跟案件無關啊，像是『喜歡啦討厭啦之類啦』，我的直覺超準的喲。」

感覺到自己血壓直線上升的陣馬驚呆得說不出話，至於在旁邊的九重也是一臉不可思議，每次看伊吹辦事的方法都讓九重對於這個世界有全新的認知。忍不住笑的志摩只好出來救場，他搭上伊吹的肩跟他解釋：「我們的工作就是初步調查後將報告寫好交到接手的同事那裡，你是不是要把『喜歡啦討厭啦之類啦』寫在報告上？」

「我沒有用這種女高中生的語氣說話啊哈哈哈。」

「笨蛋！」志摩按捺不住由心而發的怒氣。

被罵了，伊吹收起笑容與志摩一起走去目擊者指兇手跑向的地方，根據志摩的推理兇手應該是把受害人的鑰匙搶走然後跑到附近唯一一個停車場。越過封鎖線後志摩停下腳步與伊吹面對面，雙手繞過對方脖子伸進帽子裡取出運作正常的錄音筆。

手掌不小心擦過伊吹脖子的肌膚，又一陣電流通過，這次兩人都明顯感覺到了。

「好奇怪。」兩人同時想。

唯獨志摩覺得有如坐針氈的感覺，與乾燥天氣時特別多的靜電不一樣，那種電流會順脊椎擴散到全身，讓心跳像看見暗戀對象般漏一拍，微弱得很但不容忽視。聽說Alpha與Omega的契合度達到頂級時進行永久標記前的每一下觸碰都會產生弱電流，第一下碰觸有電流是證明相性良好，第二下也有的話......

明明他們才剛相識，難道身體已經擅自認定對方是命中不能缺少的伴侶嗎？伊吹再怎麼笨也注意到了，他呆佇在原地注視志摩。

「天氣很乾燥呢一直被靜電電到。」志摩撒了個明顯得很的謊，維持一貫冷靜的態度逕自往前走，伊吹尾隨志摩到停車場，開口說：「志摩先生，我剛剛聞到那攤血裡有早上那個人的味道。」

志摩回頭看著伊吹半信半疑地挑眉，血液裡殘留的信息素那麼少也能聞得出來？反正到停車場的時候就能驗證被害人是不是那個人了，因此他也沒特別說什麼。

結果，他們在入口旁發現被作為兇器的看板被拆開後餘下的鐵絲。再步進停車場，伊吹發現了今天早上與他們發生爭執那台車。志摩看了眼車牌，確實一樣。

「行車紀錄器不見了呢。吶，志摩，借我手套。」伊吹伸手甩了手掌幾下，這個天才去調查連手套都不帶呢，志摩氣得用力跺地，把其中一隻手套丟給伊吹。

伊吹找到受害人的錢包，打開看到證件上的照片果然是同一人。

不安感逐漸包圍全身，自己到底找了個什麼人當搭檔......連灑到地上的血液裡的信息素都聞得到，嗅覺靈敏成這樣該不會已經發現自己是Omega了吧？可是看伊吹沒有特別不自在的舉動，應該還好。志摩搖搖頭驅走腦海中對於Alpha一些天性上的惶恐，與對方到墨田署交接。

回分駐所前兩人卻在警用無線電中聽到老婆婆失蹤的消息，聽完失蹤者的衣著特徵後更確定是早上摔倒的老婆婆沒有回家。這時他們想起早上落在現場裝有玩具的塑料袋，依照塑料袋上店家的名字去了玩具店一趟。得到的信息只是侷限於老婆婆去了別家店找她以為弄丟了要送給孫女的玩具。

坐上車準備回去時一台白色的轎車駛過，伊吹的直覺告訴他這台車不是一般單純路過的車。

「志摩，剛剛是下午停在停車場外面那台吧。」伊吹推開車門站到車外，雙眼視線追著揚長而去的車子。

「那台是足立開頭的車牌，跟這台多摩不一樣，都內不知道有多少台同款的車。走了啦。」

志摩不知道自己對伊吹的忍耐力能到哪裡，只知道對方每次都在挑戰耐性的上限。等到秋季的人事變動時還是把伊吹調回奧多摩吧，反正桔梗將決定權交到自己手上。

不過還是對進行身體接觸時突然產生的電流很在意呢。

晚上在分駐所吃烏冬的時候桔梗將案件最新的情報拿給他們，證實了犯人的足立車牌是偽造的。而且曾經有過多宗案件表示被同一台車挑釁過，只是車牌不一樣。為了反擊而逼車後居然落得被打傷或砸車的結果，這也能解釋為何紅色車的車主會被打到入院。

「果然剛剛我們在玩具店前看到的車是那台車吧。」伊吹認為自己的感覺不會錯。

「為什麼？」陣馬問。

「就是覺得，」伊吹站起身，在志摩面前比手畫腳，「這裡有一坨模糊的感覺，嗯怎麼說呢？就是......」

「我們根本就沒看過那台車，不要再說什麼直覺覺得了，查案是用證據的怎麼可能用直覺？」志摩截斷伊吹的話，下意識舉起食指擺出說教的姿勢卻被伊吹抓住手腕。

中午時進去現場前從身後大馬路駛過的車，一小時前在他們巡邏車旁駛過的車，引擎聲是一樣的。而且剛好志摩都以同一個姿勢離自己很近，鼻腔裡全是麝香的味道，是氣味、聽覺與視覺混雜挑起了他的記憶。

「引擎的聲音一樣。」還有志摩的香味。


	3. Chapter 3

說罷伊吹小跑進分駐所裡，嚷著要緊急通輯掛著多摩車牌的那台車。志摩被對方輕率的態度惹怒，將堆疊起的紙箱踢開發洩。

「正正因為手握大權我們才不能那麼隨便，萬一搞錯的話出事不是一句『抓錯人了』就能解決。規則有它存在的必要，奧多摩派出所來的外行人少在這裡用你野生動物的直覺指手畫腳！！」志摩一口氣將憋在心裡已久的氣話喊出，下一秒理性將怒火抑制，「害我也開始劃地盤了！」

被罵的人倒是沒有露出生氣或不愉快的表情，反而情緒突然嗨起來干勁滿滿。

「要查的話只能靠自己，班長怎麼看？」志摩先瞄了眼伊吹的臉再問。

陣馬點點頭說：「我向隊長報備一下，一直到早上九點前都可以查，但如果！如果期間有其他案件要以其他案件為優先。」

兩隊人兵分兩路到玩具店附近的便利商店請店主提供監視器畫面，將收集到的影片回到芝浦署請SPIDER的糸卷幫忙比對。這不是個好機會嗎！伊吹將失蹤老婆婆的照片一同附上，拜託糸卷順便看看有沒有她的身影。

為了找到逼車慣犯的車子，就算已經是深夜他們仍然在寂寥的城市中繼續四處巡邏著，一邊開車一邊心不在焉的志摩覺得有必要先把話說清楚於是將車停在路邊。

「伊吹先生，如果真的找到那台車請你不要亂來喔。」

「小的遵命。」

有夠老套，志摩在心裡說，同時將手臂擱在車窗降下的窗框上。

「聽說你以前曾經把犯人揍殘，是真的嗎？」

伊吹換個姿勢，抱胸向後靠，回應志摩的疑問：「啊，發生過呢。那時候我連槍都拔了，想說開一槍讓那個人老實一點。」

說到這段往事時志摩感應到伊吹的信息素變了，檸檬的清爽瞬間消失，餘下有點酸澀的味道。

「拜託不要這樣，萬一發生了什麼事大家都會受牽連。」包括隊長。

「不過已經受到相應的處分了，寫了幾十封悔過書，又被罵又被到處調派。」伊吹苦笑，想起以前最難受的那段時期，不管走到哪裡都要被其他人指指點點。最後被流放到好山好水的奧多摩不失為一件好事，可以遠離那些人的嘴臉。

應該要把他免職以儆效尤，可以一勞永逸多好。志摩知道這句話有點傷人於是沒有說出口。

結果他們和401在外一整晚，從一片黑夜至晨光熹微還是沒有任何進展，只是單純過了無聊的一夜。是伊吹先提議買早餐吃的，志摩只好留在車裡盯著馬路每台經過的車看看會不會碰巧遇到那台白色車。

伊吹提著裝了兩個漢堡與飲料的紙袋回到車裡，車廂馬上又充滿檸檬香。志摩接過對方遞來的早餐，因為空腹一整晚所以急不及待咬下去。

「志摩你鬆了一口氣呢。」

「沒有。」

「你全身都是鬆軟鬆軟的氣味喔。」伊吹確確實實聞到志摩身上那陣可以令人鎮靜安心的氣味，精神緊繃一個晚上後志摩的信息素猶如寧神的香氛治癒著因為找不到犯人的車而沮喪的伊吹。至於志摩，疑惑的神情在臉上一閃而過，他分不清鬆軟鬆軟的氣味是伊吹的比喻還是對方真的嗅到自己的信息素。

五感敏銳的伊吹看到對面車道有一台同款的車，指過去：「對面！」

志摩立刻意會到伊吹指的是哪台車，把剩下一半的漢堡塞回盒子。

404停在路邊吃早餐的同時401攔停一台同款的車，糸卷看了一晚影片後找到犯人在之後去了哪裡，順便查到原本的車牌，馬上打電話告訴九重。

「陣馬先生，就是他！」九重接起糸卷的電話，他口中所說的車牌跟眼前那台掛的一樣。

志摩尾隨目標到一家店前，沒料到401那邊已經發現了在逃的車。於是立刻把下去問案的伊吹叫上車往陣馬報的位置開過去。他直接倒車到大路上，伊吹坐穩後將警燈貼好，抓住麥克風請其他車讓路。

無線電中傳來陣馬報車牌號碼的聲音，志摩將號碼記在腦內全心全意地握著方向盤，為了抄近路而開進窄路的他只要稍為分心就會與停在路邊的車擦撞。

「志摩ちゃん不錯嘛！」伊吹打從心底讚嘆搭檔開車的技術，自己也沒有把握在那個車速下可以不碰到兩旁的車全身而退。駛近路口時熟悉的引擎聲響起，他指向快速經過的白色車。

「追上了。」志摩舔了舔下唇，他們追查了一整晚的車子近在眼前，之後只要讓他停下就好。

「這樣很危險喔前面的白色車請停下來。」伊吹透過麥克風喊話，明顯地被犯人無視。眼看前面十字路口紅燈了，正值通勤通學時段斑馬線上行人眾多。然而犯人沒有想減速的意思，志摩想了一下決定豁出去。

他踩下油門時看了搭檔一眼，這一眼成為日後伊吹心目中最驚艷的驚鴻一瞥。心跳好快，這個Omega居然比自己還要瘋，他好像隱約猜到志摩下一步想幹嘛。志摩猛地往右一扭停下，以車身攔截犯人，理所當然地剎車不及撞了上去。車子在作用力與反作用力下被撞得向前滾，車內的兩人覺得自己的內臟連同天地一起翻滾。

上班第一天太刺激對心臟真的真的很不好，回過神來後志摩腦中浮現的第一個想法，然後他發現身上充滿檸檬味的人不見了，該不會是被甩出車了吧？

「你還活著嗎！！」志摩大叫。

趕到現場的401馬上上前檢查兩人的傷勢，意外地只有志摩的手臂擦傷，伊吹絲毫無損，他跳出車後就追著犯人跑。志摩爬出翻倒的車子前看到他的背影，露出一抹不顯眼的微笑，他這時才理解到何謂「腳程很快」。

志摩拜託陣馬幫忙指揮交通，慌忙追過去。

「在哪裡！」他一邊向兩人共用頻道的無線電叫一邊朝伊吹前往的方向跑，耳裡全是伊吹狂奔時喘氣的聲音。

「他向芝浦那邊跑了，吶志摩告訴我秘密捷徑吧！」

「沒！有！」你要我去哪裡變一條秘密捷徑給你？那種東西不存在！上氣不接下氣的志摩只能把吐槽吞進肚子裡。

「哈？真的沒用耶你。」伊吹撂下氣話繼續跑。

終於追上犯人的那一刻伊吹卻被對方撞到倒地，幸好支援的同僚趕到，伊吹搖搖晃晃地站起來將犯人逃跑的方向告知：「芝浦大橋倉庫街。」

「你不要亂來！」志摩怕伊吹又會做一些不被規則允許的事試著再加快腳步，實際上接近極限了，小腿的肌肉已經有點痠痛。

伊吹一拐一拐跑進倉庫林立的區域裡，經過一道門的時候聞到犯人的信息素於是追進去。不出所料，犯人躲在死角裡，看到伊吹時馬上往裡面逃。在狹窄的空間追逐一輪後，雖然兩人同為Alpha，但犯人還是不敵身為警察身體質素比較好的伊吹。倉庫街很大，志摩只能透過空氣中殘餘的一點點檸檬味找到伊吹人在哪。

志摩趕到的同時伊吹把某個東西從外套裡拔出抵在跪下的犯人身後，他看不清楚是什麼，直覺覺得伊吹又拔槍了。眼看嚇壞的犯人乖乖舉起雙手作投降狀，志摩朝伊吹喊：「放下槍，對方已經屈伏了。」

同時摸摸後頸，將貼得牢實的抑制貼片稍稍撕開，釋放微劑量的信息素。情況危急顧不上那麼多了，這裡空間大那兩人不會聞到味道，可是生理上還是可以被影響。Omega的信息素可以讓精神緊張的Alpha放鬆，前提是需要好好控制信息素的量。

「你犯下那麼多事怎麼可能放過你，死掉一了百了，反正這裡沒有監視器，只有志摩ちゃん和我知道。」伊吹不為所動，低頭冷冷看著犯人。

「住手！」 「再見。」

志摩往前跑，想要制止搭檔開槍殺人。

伊吹笑著舉起一支玩具，是老婆婆要送給孫女的玩具：「我不會再拔槍了，已經學到教訓了嘛。反正也射不中，抓起來打還比較快呢。」

志摩抿著下唇攥緊拳頭，衝過去對著伊吹的臉——連同剛剛被說沒用的份一起！

碰！

「志摩ちゃん你打歸打不要打臉，你是人嗎？」伊吹捂住火辣辣地痛的臉頰跌坐在地上，眼角滲淚。

那一拳太用力，用力得指節發痛，不過打完之後的舒爽感是怎麼回事？志摩把抑制貼片貼好。犯人看到兩個警察疑似內閧，以為有機可乘試著逃走，被志摩轉身按在地上上手銬：「早上九點正，妨礙公務，違反交通法等等。」

「太好了，在你殺掉任何人之前抓到你。」伊吹蹲下與坐起身的犯人對視，沒想到卻被吐了一臉口水。

「你！！」

「夠了夠了！」志摩以身體擋住想撲過去的伊吹，夾在兩個Alpha中間真的好累。

與此同時糸卷那邊也傳來好消息，失蹤的老婆婆找到了，被送到分署與家人團聚。

「機搜很讚呢，可以在最壞的情況發生在某人身上前阻止。」伊吹舉起大拇指，「真是超棒的工作～」

志摩覺得心中好像有什麼被那番話填滿了，獨自佇立在原地細細嘴嚼內心深處難以言喻的情感。

回到芝浦署報告時四人一字排開站在桔梗前，在第一天就撞爛一台車免不了一頓臭罵。桔梗在開始說這件事前伊吹想逃被志摩抓住衣服，凌厲的眼神掃視兩人，開始問罪：「請問一下為什麼在第一天就報廢一台車？」

「非常抱歉。」同時得到陣馬與九重的注目禮，志摩發自內心地道歉，畢竟真正把車撞壞的是他，伊吹接著說：「可是我們抓到人了。」

「跟我講這個？你是笨蛋嗎？」

「對不起，他真的是一個超級大笨蛋。」志摩指著伊吹說。

九重看了兩人一眼，心想他們的感情過了一晚就那麼好啊？這時陣馬出來打圓場，說在犯人車裡找到偽裝成香料的毒品，算是額外的功勞。

時候不早，桔梗警告過兩位後就放他們回家，唯獨要志摩留下。

「志摩，伊吹這個人你怎麼看？」

「本來以為是個普通的笨蛋，沒想到是野生的笨蛋，」志摩失笑，「要由刑警的常識從頭教起。」

「不適合的話可以把他調走。」其實桔梗看到志摩的笑容也知道答案是什麼，她只是把可以選的選項提出來而已。

這傢伙雖然笨，也有點像漫畫裡的熱血男主角，卻是個好人。志摩可以想像沒有伊吹的話每天上班都會很無聊。

「嗯......」他下意識摸了下自己的後頸，「暫且保留一下下，暫且。」

回到家躺在床上看著天花，伊吹滿腦子都是志摩那一瞥。他覺得自己好像有一刻心動了，接下來有的是時間讓自己驗證是否吊橋效應。

不過，那個Omega說不定真的是生命中不能缺少的那個人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡，比較無聊🤣

自從第一天上班後又過了幾天，完成早上的巡邏404回到芝浦署。停好車後伊吹坐在蜜瓜包車的副駕上轉身看著把機搜的外套掛在車上的搭檔。

「志摩，我有件很重要的事要說，不過忘了。嗯，我每晚睡覺前都會想起你的臉喔。」這是實話。

「可惡，誰要在睡覺前想起你，明明睡覺前應該要想著可愛的女孩子。」這是謊話。

「會忘記代表那件事完全不重要。」志摩穿上長風衣，提起手提包打開後門下車。

「你還沒跟我道歉呢。你打了我吧，害我臉痛不能好好吃飯瘦了三公斤。」伊吹回頭看著搭檔的背影說。

「哈？」明明昨天晚上才吃了一堆沾麵。

「『打了你是我的錯，對不起。』來，Say！」

志摩當然沒有把道歉說出口，結果兩人從停車場一直吵吵嚷嚷到分駐所。路過的陣馬看了他們一眼偷偷笑了，他們感情真的很好。

雖然對於新的車有點抱怨，可是當桔梗反問「你是其他人會把車借出來嗎？」時志摩認真思考了下，搖搖頭說：「是我就不借了。」

把車撞壞的人不是伊吹而是自己，這點志摩倒是很清楚。然後他就沒有再對車子有任何怨言了，雖然開起來有點重但駕駛與副駕的間隔比較寬，不會被伊吹的檸檬味干擾。

執勤時追犯人追到山梨縣是超乎預期的展開，殺了自己老闆的加加見被逮捕後已經是黃昏的時候，為了尾隨被劫持的車他們甚至連午飯都沒吃。肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫，伊吹目送帶走加加見的警車駛走，回到蜜瓜包車上。

「餓了，去吃飯吧。來到山梨的話一定要吃那個。」他把導航目的地設定到附近的麵店。

他們每人點了一份餺飥，志摩喝了口湯，視線定格在自己的筷子上，思前想後還是決定開口：「伊吹，我有重要的話要說清楚。」

「怎麼啦不能好好吃飯嗎？」伊吹不想在吃飯的時候都要聽對方說教。

「打了你是我錯，對不起。」

志摩主動道歉了，完全是意料之外的之外。伊吹有點不可置信地圓瞪雙眼，嘴角逐漸上揚，忍不住就伸手摸了志摩的捲毛：「志摩ちゃん？志摩ちゃん，做得很好呢！」

「不要碰！」每次被伊吹碰都會觸電，志摩對於那種電流仍是不習慣。

「請你吃麵。」伊吹將碗裡的扁麵條夾起想放到對方的碗裡。志摩揮手拒絕：「停手，湯會濺出來。」

「不過我覺得我們會成為很好的搭檔喔。」

他下意識回答：「免了。」

是因為怕了。怕以前發生過的事又重來一次，像揮之不去的夢魘般，偶爾還是會夢到六年前的事。

「不准說那一句，再說就罰十個蜜瓜包。」

「你會想吃十個蜜瓜包嗎？」志摩說完這句話後仔細想了想，伊吹搞不好真的會把十個蜜瓜包吃光。

「放在車上賣啊，蜜瓜包刑警。」

「我收回道歉。」

「不行，來不及了，時間不能倒流。」

似是戳中內心封閉已久的一塊，志摩盯著某處出神喃喃自語：「是啊，時間真的不能倒流......」

伊吹看到對方眼底的陰影，連信息素的味道都不知不覺變了，以前一定是發生過什麼事，他會讀空氣所以選擇不在這時開口問。

開車慢慢尾隨的工作太費神，唯二可以治癒疲憊不堪的他們就只有富士山與餺飥。吃飽喝足之後就要準備啟程回東京，回去的路程卻有點難熬，光是走高速公路也要兩個半小時。

伊吹打了個呵欠，將要給分駐所其他人當伴手禮的乾餺飥放在車後方。

「你累了吧，我來開。」志摩搶過伊吹手中的車鑰匙，逕自坐上駕駛座，伊吹投以感激的眼神卻被無視。

志摩向機搜本部報備過後準備發動引擎時耳邊傳來打呼的聲音。他瞟了眼拉起帽T蓋過自己頭頂的伊吹，在心裡默默吐槽：「這傢伙居然累到秒睡。」

今天的累是精神上而非肉體上，志摩也很想睡，看來只能喝完咖啡補充下咖啡因再上高速公路。於是他把伊吹留在車裡，走向路邊的自動販賣機買了四瓶咖啡，兩瓶自己喝兩瓶給伊吹。

清香的信息素從身邊消失時伊吹睜了睜眼，透過前車窗看到志摩在不遠處買飲料時就放下心來繼續小睡。

看著黑夜中群山的輪廓，山風從四面八方吹來加上口裡香醇的咖啡味稍微帶走了睡意。這份工作比起在駕照試場打雜或司機好上不知道多少倍，眼下唯一的難題是要找到與伊吹相處的平衡點。將空罐丟進回收箱裡，志摩用手背擦了擦嘴回到車上，兩瓶咖啡放在伊吹身上。

晚上的高速公路車不算多，可是眼前千篇一律的街景使人的精神更疲勞了。為了不讓自己睡著志摩開始哼歌，聲音很小，怕會吵醒搭檔。

「志摩ちゃん唱歌好好聽。」小睡過後人也變得清醒起來，聽到志摩的聲音，伊吹調整坐姿開了一罐咖啡一飲而盡。志摩看了看導航畫面，距離分駐所所在地大約還有一個小時車程說：「醒了就在下個休息站換手，我也想睡一下。」

「小的遵命。」

此後兩人一路無語到休息站交換位置。

「志摩，下次放假要不要一起去箱根泡溫泉？」

「不要。」他閉上雙眼搖頭說，隨後又補充一句：「不是上班的時間不要找我。」

他們又不是朋友，只是普通的同事，還沒熟到休假時也要一起出去玩的程度。而且去泡溫泉的話伊吹一定會發現自己其實是Omega，因為抑制貼片泡過熱水後會失效，單憑抑制劑可能瞞不過伊吹的鼻子（其實從頭到尾都沒瞞過去過）。雖然自己也想去山裡泡溫泉放鬆一下，但邀請人是伊吹只好拒絕。

面對對方冷漠的態度，伊吹只是聳聳肩一笑置之。現在提這個也許太早了，過一兩個月再熟稔一些志摩搞不好會答應。

回到分駐所的時候裡面空無一人，志摩看了眼標示四機搜當值情況的白板。今天要值班到早上九時的只有404他們。沒接到本部要求增援的話就可以一直在分駐所待命到凌晨五點，凌晨五點時再開車出去巡邏到九點回來下班。

雖然說可以在分駐所休息，但該寫的報告還是要寫。志摩按下檯燈與電腦的開關，在腦裡整理了要寫在報告裡的言辭，覺得耳邊突然安靜過頭於是往旁邊的座位一看——沒料到的是，握著筆的伊吹趴在桌上睡著了。

連野生動物都累了呢。本來就規定當值24小時的警員可以小睡兩小時，志摩決定不叫醒伊吹。


	5. Chapter 5

一直無事到早上九時，身心俱疲的兩位終於可以下班。

「辛苦了。」說罷，志摩頭都不回就離開了，他要趕在抑制貼片失效前遠離伊吹。

「志摩ちゃん也走得太快了吧。」僅存的一縷麝香消失得無影無蹤，伊吹看著搭檔的身影想，自己留在分駐所把買回來的伴手禮分給其他同事。

某天，四機搜收到三機搜的支援要請。有人一直在當地某個公園假報案捉弄警察，那一帶以前就常有帶電擊棒傷害女生的慣犯。

當天晨早支援完一機搜回去分駐所交接時志摩注意到伊吹手中提著一包垃圾，那包從車上帶下來的垃圾。走到電梯口時恰好遇到正在講電話的桔梗。兩人跟在後方，清楚聽到桔梗對著電話那頭的人說了「最喜歡你了」之類的話。

桔梗按下電梯的按鈕後回頭看見兩位，三人互道早安，她對於伊吹意有所指的微笑覺得奇怪。

回到機搜本部的辦公室後，伊吹趁著大家都不注意時掀起垃圾桶的蓋子把垃圾塞進去，志摩有點無奈不過沒有說什麼。

「你在笑什麼？」桔梗轉身問伊吹。

「沒事。」像是心虛般露出燦爛的笑容，志摩看了搭檔一眼，反正把垃圾拿去署裡丟也不是什麼傷天害理的行為，只是把它丟在機搜本部有點......算了。 

交接過後回到分駐所，404坐在沙發上聊著有的沒的無聊話。

「不要講些多餘的話，都寫在臉上了，不要跟隊長提起她的感情狀況。」在左邊的志摩一邊整理文件一邊說。

「他們一直打情罵俏呢，好羨慕。」

「也不算打情罵俏吧，只是稍微閃了點而已。而且隊長有個伴侶也不意外吧。」

「好想閃閃，啊，最近如何？有閃閃嗎？」伊吹往志摩的方向挪了挪，趁機偷吸志摩的信息素。

志摩聽著這個問題忍不住皺起眉頭，自己的生活一直被工作佔據，就算是假日也只會在家看書看電視，說起來他所認識的Alpha中跟他最好的好像就剩伊吹一個人。

「非常閃。」志摩盯著電腦螢幕說。

「好，說謊了！不要說這種一下子就會被發現的謊啊。」

「你什麼時候能改改沒有證據就一口咬定的毛病？」

「就是假的，你很明顯在騙我！」伊吹握筆的手揮了揮，在心裡大叫：「因為你身上沒有其他人的氣味！」

他完全聞不到志摩的信息素混了其他人的味道，證明志摩還沒被標記過。也有可能他的情人/伴侶不是Alpha或Omega，伊吹決定繼續暗中觀察。

兩人還在鬥嘴的時候401回來了，他們剛剛被叫到西武藏野署聽那邊的警察講解惡作劇電話的事。

「根據西武藏野署的同僚說，那是個叫Hyper Game的遊戲，最早是在Now Tube上流行的。」九重將自己的平板遞到404兩人眼前，志摩接過可是被伊吹拿走，他繼續解釋：「玩家打電話報警，等警車來然後開始逃跑，不被捕就算贏。」

陣馬站在流理台後方喝了口水後說：「換言之，是有人在現實裡跟我們玩這個遊戲。」

「他們真閒啊。」志摩從沙發前離開，回到自己的辦公桌。

「比我還笨。」伊吹笑說，惹來九重的注目。

「就算是惡作劇我們還是要確認啊。」陣馬嘆了口氣，現在的人沒事做閒到浪費警力呢。手肘撐在沙發扶手上支頤，伊吹換上認真的態度壓下聲線問：「吶，那些人，跑得很快嗎？」

「之前遇到的警察全部都跑不過，抓不到人。」九重回答，對於伊吹問這個問題的原因心裡大概有了個底。

晚上404應三機搜的請求前去西武藏野署的管區巡邏，希望可以遇到假報案的人順便抓一下。

「會不會有惡作劇電話呢？會不會有惡作劇電話呢？會不會有......」知道有機會可以跟惡作劇嫌疑犯賽跑的伊吹蠢蠢欲動，在路上一邊開車一邊碎碎唸。志摩抱著胸翻了個白眼：「吵死人。不要那麼期待有人假報案好嗎？」

「嗯？要跑的話我不會輸。一定會抓到他！」對自己速度極為自豪的伊吹指向自己。

「對對你最快你最快。」志摩用敷衍的語氣回答。

「不要敷衍我！」伊吹發現志摩每次將同一句話說兩次時都是在敷衍自己。志摩換上稍微誠懇一點（假）的語調說：「你真的跑很快呢。」

伊吹正想說些什麼抗議時無線電就傳來通知指公園裡又有人報案，電話中途切斷，搞不好又是那群人。

「來了來了。」伊吹嘴角上揚，言詞之間的興奮遮掩不住。

志摩感覺到車裡Alpha的信息素濃度漸漸上升，沒想到伊吹居然會被抓不到的嫌疑犯挑起戰意，還是獵犬天生都喜歡追逐會動的東西？

他們走到公園那個有著電話亭半圓形廣場裡，環視四周都看不到人。伊吹深呼吸，大叫：「警察來了！壞人趕快給我出來！」

沒有人。

「果然是這樣，真正的犯人是叫不出來的。」志摩雙手插在外套的口袋裡，伊吹把話接下去：「如果是惡作劇的話......」

此時，一個空鋁罐從廣場上的樓梯滾落，發出清脆的聲音。他們面前出現了一位穿整套運動服戴鴨舌帽試圖讓人看不清外貌的男生。

「你會跑贏吧？」志摩看著信心滿滿的伊吹問。

「輕輕鬆鬆，我來處理。」

戰意高昂的伊吹彎下腰擺出伊吹式的起跑姿勢，渾身都是強烈的檸檬味。逐漸習慣身旁那位Alpha的信息素的志摩接過伊吹手中的車鑰匙。

「啊他不跑呢。」

「要講暗號吧。」

「預備GO？」

「不，這時候要講的是......」

伊吹馬上意會到志摩想說的話。兩人相視而笑，同時朝站在樓梯上的男生喊：「警察！不要動！」

「我走啦～」就像是被解開束縛般，伊吹朝著惡作劇者的方向直衝。

「一路順風。」志摩抬手看了眼手錶後低聲說。

**小藍，開始狩獵。**

纏繞自己的檸香隨風而散，志摩吸了一口夜晚的清新空氣回到車上，把車開到公園的後方。


	6. Chapter 6

伊吹全神貫注地追逐前方的犯人，犯人好像永遠不會累般以全速奔馳跑過大半個公園。體力耗盡無法再抬起腿繼續跑的他大口喘氣，看著得意洋洋的犯人露出隱約可見挑釁的笑容。

「可惡！」伊吹罵了一聲，坐在樓梯旁抱著雙腿，一臉自尊心被打擊的樣子。

「哎呀，伊吹刑事，你一個人嗎？」志摩坐在車上看著沮喪的搭檔覺得有點好笑，獵犬抓不到獵物尾巴垂下來了呢。

「你去哪了？」伊吹抬頭委屈地看了看志摩後又低下頭。

「犯人怎麼了啦？」志摩戴上伊吹的眼鏡憋著笑問，「好奇怪啊，剛剛不是有人說什麼抓犯人輕輕鬆鬆的嗎？」

「他們作弊啦，我一個人怎麼可能跑贏接力賽！」

「接力賽啊。」志摩饒有興致地說，語尾上揚。

回到分駐所時陣馬說要煮烏冬給大家吃，志摩前去幫忙。九重與伊吹負責整理髒亂的桌面順便把放在紙箱中還未來得及取出的碗盤洗乾淨用。

「你跑輸了嗎？」九重抱起紙箱放到辦公桌上時問。

「等下等下九重君，我說過了，你剛剛有聽嗎？對方不只一個人。當時太暗我又很專心跑所以看不清楚，他們每次在轉角就換人。」伊吹反駁九重，說他笨也好怎都好，唯一不可質疑的就是他的跑速。

「證據？」

「沒有，分圍不一樣。」光顧著跑就累了，哪裡把證據變出來？

「氛圍。」

「最初我們看到的人跟最後跑出去的絕對不是同一個，雖然只是感覺分圍有變。」

「氛圍。」九重第二次糾正伊吹的錯字。

「你是想說什麼沒證據就別憑分圍亂說之類跟志摩一樣的話吧？」

「我想說的是氛圍。」九重將第三個箱子搬走時糾正伊吹第三次。

「你是怎麼了分圍警察嗎好可怕。」伊吹擺出有點嫌棄的表情，事實上是與九重的腦電波還沒對上不知道他堅持的理由在哪裡。

聽著兩人意義不明的爭吵內容陣馬忍不住問志摩他們到底在吵什麼。

「我們404一直都是這樣呢。」通常都是伊吹單方面吵吵嚷嚷，雖然有時候會覺得煩但並不討厭。

「不，志摩比九ちゃん溫柔多了。」

「你別誤會，我只是單純放棄了而已。」

「你看。」我們404志摩ちゃん天下第一溫柔。

「他沒有誇你啊。」

「真的沒有。」志摩補刀。

「不是吧......」伊吹有點受傷。

「吃飯！」陣馬將炒好的烏冬放在桌上，聞到熱騰騰的香氣九重與伊吹同時放下手上的雜物衝過去。

「你剛剛明明就說分圍，我說的是氛圍，你自己看哪個對。」九重將點開了辭典網頁的手機推到伊吹身前。

這兩個小學生還在吵分圍與氛圍啊？陣馬有點頭痛：「快點吃！不管是分圍還是氛圍都無所謂，伊吹讓犯人逃了吧？也沒辦法證實是真還是假。」

「犯人總共有四個男性，他們穿一樣的衣服戴一樣的帽子。」志摩選擇在這個時候將自己所見的事告知。

「不愧是志摩ちゃん！你相信我呢。」伊吹拋來感激的眼神，志摩搖搖頭拒收：「我沒有相信你，是親眼看到的。有個從我們面前跑走的男孩子走到公園後面的自動販賣機，那是有監視器的安心販賣機，鏡頭應該把他們四個的樣子都拍下了。」

「怪了，志摩為什麼會在公園後面？」伊吹放下筷子看向志摩問。

「因為我把車開去後面。」

「為什麼！」

「我想說，萬一伊吹跑輸了哈哈哈哈～」志摩這次的笑聲是發自內心。

「說到底就是不信我！」自尊心被搭檔二次傷害。

吃飽後九重與志摩留在流理台把碗碟洗乾淨，九重看了一眼用帽子蓋過頭睡覺的伊吹放輕聲音說：「沒想到你會那麼挺他，要不要跟隊長反映一下讓她給你換個新搭檔？那種警察只會為其他人製造麻煩......」

「九重先生對自己的評價很高呢？覺得自己不會為其他人帶來困擾？」

從小就接受精英教育的九重也是第一次聽到有人這樣對自己說，下意識想說些什麼回應卻被志摩打斷。

「其實我蠻看好他的。他有我們都沒有的特質。」相處一陣後志摩發現伊吹其實是個閃閃亮亮的人，難以用言語形容，硬要說的話是一個有如太陽般的存在。

「是因為野生的直覺跟跑得很快嗎？無聊。」

「那些一點都不重要。你知道畢達哥拉斯裝置嗎？」志摩以還沒收拾好的雜物擺出讓小鋼珠滾過不同機關到終點的裝置，「我們在人生中會遇見誰或不遇見誰，哪個機關會改變人生，在那一刻到來前誰都不知道。」說罷他將小鋼珠放在起點。

「我在睡覺不要吵......」伊吹接住小鋼珠丟到九重身上，一氣呵成的動作讓志摩笑了。

兩天後，西武藏野署的毛利與向島帶著拜訪犯人學校後的情報到芝浦署，與負責這宗案件的四位加隊長桔梗在會議室開會。

期間桔梗說到能救就救是少年法的目的，恃著少年法而任意妄為，會誤入歧途是因為失去受教育的機會，社會能夠接納多少個這樣的孩子將會影響往後的治安。

也許是覺得那四個學生跟以前的自己很像，伊吹聽了那番話後覺得內心被觸動。

「我很喜歡隊長，超級喜歡。」

？？？？？

會議室內瞬間被眾人頭上的問號淹沒，氣氛一秒被伊吹破壞。

「我內心深處的少年被隊長嗶嗶嗶......」

志摩二話不說拉起伊吹的手用手銬將搭檔和白板銬在一起，那是到目前為止他們有過最久的身體接觸，觸電的感覺清晰得不可思議。

「哎呀好痛搞什麼？我只是說出心裡的感受。」伊吹還沒來得及反應就被限制了行動。

「野生動物不綁好不行，沒人想知道你心中的少年有什麼感受！」

「我又不是在跟你說話！」

「他們又開始了。」此刻除了毛利和向島之外的三人不約而同地想著同一件事。

「你們的職場好歡樂噢。」毛利忍不住留下評語。

「平常都是這樣呢。」陣馬帶著笑臉回應，有活力的職場環境才好，總是死氣沉沉的多無聊。


	7. Chapter 7

本來以為這只是一宗普通的惡作劇電話案件，沒想到拜訪過知道那間高中的事的其他學生後卻拉到毒品買賣的線頭，流通的毒品容易取得成癮性又奇高，令人頭痛。

「總之希望他們不會再打惡作劇電話。」桔梗將話題轉回正事上，早就知道伊吹的性格是這樣的她自然是不會生氣或覺得被冒犯。

「不，還會打。」被手銬限制行動的伊吹倚靠在窗邊說。

「怎麼可能？用常理想都知道。」九重看了伊吹一眼後繼續說。

「我說九ちゃん，我不知道你所謂的常識是什麼，不過你覺得你跟那些人像嗎？」要說這裡誰最理解那些學生的心態，伊吹認第二沒人敢認第一，「既然覺得自己跟他們不像那就聽我的。」

「嗯笨蛋代表，為什麼覺得他們還會打？」志摩靠在伊吹旁邊問，雙眼沒有直視對方。

「很簡單，單純只是因為想跑。」那一股麝香離自己很近很近，伊吹裝作若無其事實在上被志摩的味道撩動得心癢。

晚上，401與404被派到西武藏野署管區巡邏。

負責開車的伊吹不知道為何突然提到報警的女孩聲音聽起來很可愛。

「對了，你喜歡可愛的女生。」

其實不全是，自從被身邊的麝香味吸引過去後，伊吹就不敢斷言自己只喜歡可愛的女孩子。如果是志摩的話......搞不好也可以。

等一下！不可以對搭檔有非分之想。

伊吹只好假笑道：「沒想到志摩ちゃん還記得呢。」

「我還是不太懂你口中的可愛是什麼，不過至少不要對隊長說什麼喜歡這種像性騷擾的話。」

「不不不，」伊吹沒想到的是連自己的搭檔都誤解了，「我是懷著尊敬的心說，是Like的喜歡，不是志摩那種Love的喜歡。」

「等等，你在說什麼？沒證據不要亂說話。」

「沒關係的，就算隊長有男人，只要還沒結婚都還有機會喔。」伊吹打斷志摩近乎掩飾的話。

「才不是，隊長她......」志摩開始反駁的同時無線電就傳來惡作劇電話的消息，他們果然如伊吹所說又再一次打電話，這次是在西武藏野工業住宅區，比對過聲紋後確定報案人是同一個女孩。

停好車後，伊吹隻身一人走到假報案的電話亭附近，盡他所能散發出最大劑量的信息素希望可以借此震懾那群人中的Alpha或Omega，然後大聲宣讀那群學生所犯下的錯誤：「報假案是假消息妨礙業務罪，要自首的話現在就去。」

路邊走出一個穿著與上次一樣的男孩，才出現在伊吹眼前幾秒就開始狂奔。

「想也知道。」因為他們想跑啊。不過這次警察也準備充足，404與401打算前後包抄，一定不會再像上次般跑輸。

伊吹將眼鏡摘下掛在領口同時打開夾在外套上的攝影機的開關，擺出自己風格的起跑動作，於無線電報出男孩跑的方向就追過去。這次的鬥意比上次還要高，也許是為了那稱不上仇的一箭之仇，單純是自尊心的問題，伊吹想志摩更加認可自己。

401的兩位透過伊吹提供的畫面與GPS位置開車趕過去。對方在掙扎的時候踢了九重一下但還是成功抓到第一跑者，雖然無法阻止他用盡全力大叫告知其他人快逃。

401抓了一個，一個伊吹在追，還剩兩個。

志摩從車後把他的秘密武器自行車取出騎上去，他實在是跑不過那些原田徑隊的成員。

另一邊廂伊吹眼看快要追到眼前的男孩，沒料到他居然和另一個人拉起繩子。他憑直覺跳起想跳過障礙物但還是被絆倒了，落在地上滾了兩三圈。伊吹吃痛站起把繩子丟掉。兩個男孩分兩路跑走，一個朝國道一個朝工廠。在無線電中報告過後伊吹與九重瞬即決定好誰去哪裡，伊吹往工廠衝，與此同時耳機傳來陣馬轉述的消息：收到那個女孩在同一個電話亭撥出的報案電話，她自稱真木佳穗里。聲音比之前更有急迫感，可能是被持電擊棒的男人攻擊。

「真木是我們的經理！」被401帶上車的男孩說。

終於追上跑累了的另一個男生，志摩在他旁邊大喊：「真木佳穗里被襲擊了！」

男生聞言停下腳步，被對方狠狠教訓：「因為你們報假案害我們來不及去抓人。」

此時組長陣馬叫所有人回到電話亭，志摩馬上調頭回去，男生站在原地躊躇了一陣決定跟過去；成川近在眼前，可是由於組長的命令九重不得不放棄讓他逃脫；伊吹在工廠前抓住第三個人，男孩彎腰氣喘吁吁。

「現在我要去救被襲擊的真木佳穗里，現在決定要逃還是要來。」說畢伊吹轉身跑去電話亭，重視學姐的男孩尾隨在後方。

四機搜與抓到的三個人、從分署趕過去的毛利和向島外加在附近派出所的警員圍成一圈討論這件事，伊吹抓到的男孩流著淚坦承是他和成川一起策劃的惡作劇，另外兩個學弟也是因為好玩才加入，沒想到真的玩出火來了。男孩鞠躬哭著請警察把真木救出，伊吹和志摩對視一眼，摸摸男孩的頭讓他放心。

志摩攤開記錄這一帶資訊的地圖，快速判斷真木有可能被帶去的地方。基於沒有看到其他車，因此犯人一定是以徒步背著或是其他方法帶走真木。急切地想抓到犯人的伊吹在他們圈出搜尋範圍前就已經跑走了，志摩閉上眼碎碎念：「不要管他......」儼然一副完全放棄的態度。

眾人制定好尋人的策略後立刻分頭去找，志摩回到單車停放的地方，被地上不自然的黑色痕跡吸引注意力：犯人以推車運走真木！

志摩沿痕跡的方向騎過去，在一間廢金屬廠前發現真木留下的鞋子，無疑是真木故意留下的線索，真是個聰明的孩子。

「伊吹，找到另一隻鞋子了，在武藏野路口前的廢金屬廠。用盡全力跑過來。」

「OK！」下一秒，伊吹往志摩所在的方向跑，不可以讓他自己一個和犯人對峙。  
  
正當犯人拿起通電的電擊棒想對真木下手時，及時趕到的伊吹助跑跳起朝犯人的臉飛踢——

「用普通的方法阻止他啊阿呆！」志摩換了個詞語稱呼對方。成功阻止犯人的同時也把自己摔痛無疑是損敵一千自損八百的方法，伊吹從地上爬起脫下身上的外套蓋在真木的腿上安撫受驚的女孩。

卻沒料到電擊棒仍在手中的犯人會拿起它往伊吹的腿電。

「痛！！！」熾熱的刺痛感傳來，痛得伊吹向後跳了幾步，志摩見狀將電擊棒用力一踢踢到犯人手搆不著的地方。對於將犯人的武器踢開的舉動伊吹真心讚賞：「NICE！！志摩！！！」  
  
隨後志摩壓在犯人身上拿出手銬想要逮捕對方的時候，誰都沒料到犯人居然會作弊般的變出第二個電擊棒往志摩的手臂就是一扎。比與伊吹身體接觸時的電流痛上百倍千倍，讓志摩忍不住大叫：「啊啊啊啊為什麼！為什麼有兩個！！！」

伊吹馬上撲過去與犯人打成一團，不巧的是那裡的欄杆很矮，稍一失平衡就會摔到下方的水池裡，犯人就被伊吹推下去了。

「志摩！」伊吹眼見自己快要掉下水，向志摩伸手。

「笨蛋！！」志摩不顧接下來會不會讓自己觸電，一把抓住伊吹的右手，卻不小心一個踉蹌被往後倒的伊吹一起拉進水。伊吹沒有注意到的是在這種緊急情況自己居然是下意識想將志摩擁進懷內以身護著對方。

「呀！！！」全身濕透的志摩氣得大叫，「你為什麼拉著我笨蛋！」

「不是，誰知道你會撐不住啊！！」同樣也是泡到水裡去伊吹回嘴。

爬出水池的犯人見兩人吵得不可開交的時候打算讓水通電，幸好被陣馬成功拘捕。陣馬看著水裡那兩位忍不住罵了他們兩句。

這一齣鬧劇終於落幕，每走一步都會留下水跡的兩位站在工廠門口一邊看著幾個抱在一起大哭的高中生一邊用毛巾擦乾頭髮。

後來桔梗到分駐所將事情的後續告訴四人。

「隊長，要不要一起去喝一杯？」伊吹提議，「聯絡一下感情。」

「我先Pass，我要去約會了。」桔梗笑著拒絕，說完就離開了。

伊吹坐到志摩身邊，以稍為抱怨的語氣說：「隊長放閃好明目張膽啊。」

「那不是放閃。」知道真相的志摩搖搖頭。

「是兒子，桔梗有個兒子。」陣馬幫志摩說出答案。

「欸？」伊吹的腦袋有點轉不過來，不如說是從來都沒想過隊長會有個兒子。志摩繼續低頭在紙上寫字，補充道：「她有個年紀很小的兒子。」

這下伊吹才搞清楚志摩不是喜歡隊長，畢竟對方連兒子都生了。於是他開始正視內心的聲音，他的確很喜歡志摩，想標記對方那種喜歡，又或者不只是喜歡那麼簡單，畢竟「喜歡」這種心情可以有很多款。這種感覺是什麼？從何時開始萌芽的？伊吹不知道，從來都沒人教他或讓他有過這種感覺，唯有志摩。

既然有機會，那就出手追追看。

「早知道隊長有小孩我就不會誤會志摩ちゃん喜歡隊長了。」晚上志摩在整理當值表時伊吹在他身邊說，他什麼話都沒說只是發出一個略為敷衍的音節。

「你一定是在想我的直覺又不準了吧？」

「沒有啊。」志摩笑著回答，他其實相信著伊吹的直覺。

於是伊吹趁當下無人決定坦白：「志摩ちゃん是Omega吧。」

「伊吹，你啊，什麼時候發現的？」對於被搭檔發現自己真正的第二性別一事志摩一點都不意外，跟伊吹共事久了發現那位雖然不太會表達但五感能力拔群，經常在狹窄的車裡巡邏信息素難免會被伊吹聞到。

「第一天，剛認識的時候。」

徹徹底底地輸了，果然什麼都瞞不過那隻野生動物。

「我還以為我藏得很好。」他失笑，下意識摸摸頸後的抑制貼片。伊吹湊近對方的後頸，閉上眼專心感受那陣香氣。

「不要做性騷擾的行為。」志摩舉起手中的板子擋住伊吹的臉。


	8. Chapter 8

不用志摩提醒伊吹也曉得不要把對方的第二性對別人明示或暗示。因為這個Omega伊吹只想獨佔，最好不要有誰來跟他搶人，爭奪地盤時的Alpha是很可怕的。至於要怎麼把對方追到手是個大問題，攻勢太激進怕志摩會要求桔梗把自己調走，畢竟生殺大權還在他手上，於是伊吹想了個辦法。

聽說Alpha想要誘發Omega的發情期，要不是讓對方在短時間內聞到巨量的Alpha信息素，要不就是長時間內每天固定給予低劑量一點一滴地累積，直到某天一定可以讓目標對自己發情。在那天之前努力做些什麼讓志摩對自己的好感高一點，發情的時候就可以讓自己......聽說Omega的生理構造會讓Alpha絕☆頂☆升☆天，想到這裡伊吹忍不住露出笑容。

每四天就有一次24小時值班，最不缺就是在車裡獨處的時間。

「你笑成這樣在想什麼？」志摩在伊吹停紅燈的時候不小心瞟見搭檔的彷彿在幻想什麼的笑顏，好奇而開腔問。

「我覺得......我可以來報名當隊長兒子的爸爸。一個人帶孩子很辛苦吧。」伊吹開始說謊而且不打草稿，怎麼可能告訴志摩他心裡真正的想法，惡意性騷擾Omega罪名成立後連飯碗都能丟掉。

「跟你一起更辛苦吧。而且隊長又沒說要給兒子找爸爸，你少來。」志摩一邊挑眉一邊說，心想伊吹真是個莫名其妙的人。

「所以也沒有志摩ちゃん的事囉。」

「現在又不是在說我，是怎樣？」

「就覺得小朋友很可愛啊。」伊吹一邊說一邊按下儀表板旁邊的按鈕，下一秒，奇怪的歌曲從喇叭放出。

那是什麼鬼？志摩打從心底地疑惑，沒想到這台蜜瓜包車居然配備了美食車必有的音樂，還真像那回事。伊吹與過馬路的小學生揮手，看來他喜歡小孩不是口上說說，是真正喜歡。

「之前不是有過一陣『老虎面具現象』嗎？就是送書包那個......我也有學他送過喔。」

被伊吹勾起幾年前的記憶，志摩一臉難以置信，總是聽過社會上有很多善心人士卻怎都沒想到身邊就有一個。然後伊吹繼續把那段不堪回首的記憶說出口：「沒想到回到派出所吃飯看新聞時卻看到負責人說一直有人送書包來很困擾，哎呀那真是......太震撼了。」

「身邊就有個大好人我才比較震撼吧，原來世界上那麼多人都想做善事啊。」志摩覺得這個紅燈有點久。

「那是正常的吧，大家都想做好事啊。」

「嗯，可是世界沒有因而變得更好。」語畢志摩把音樂關掉。

「為什麼！」

「做善事要心靈和經濟都有餘裕才行。」

「所以只要大家都有錢就天下太平了？」

「也不至於，有錢的人為了賺錢也是會做壞事啊。」

不知道話題為什麼會從隊長小孩的爸爸扯到心靈和經濟上的餘裕，不過偶爾可以像這樣交換大家對於事情的看法也不壞。

「不行呢，還是會有人做壞事。」終於綠燈了，伊吹放下手煞將離合踩到底。志摩向前傾身，低聲自語：「這世界上只要有錢就會出事。」

往前開了一陣後無線電就傳來消息指銀座署發生槍擊事件，一機搜總部特別指派404到被害人曾經到過的藥局調查。於是他們在某個路口調頭，到了無線電中所報的位置，一間小小的藥局。裡面只有一位藥師上班，他比手劃腳地向兩人說明情況。

受害人是一位女性，她說有人對她開槍，子彈擦過造成的傷口大約在左側腹。簡單處理過後受害人請藥師把掛在牆上的外套賣給她，還有就是藥師看到受害人帶著的小行李箱裡裝著一疊又一疊的萬圓鈔票。

「我從來都沒看過那麼一大筆錢！」藥師顯然驚魂未定，也難怪，大白天的突然有個滿身是血的女人進來說她中槍了需要急救處理，是誰都會嚇一跳。

「一大筆錢？」志摩問，看來不只是槍擊案那麼簡單，裡面一定牽涉到某些內情。

「志摩。」伊吹指向藥局天花角落的監視器。

只要看了監視器的畫面，藥師口中的「一大筆錢」是什麼就能一目瞭然。

「不好意思，可以讓我們看監視器的畫面嗎？」志摩抬眼往伊吹所指的方向望去然後主動問。

「可以，請跟我來。」藥師點點頭，帶他們到後方的辦公室將影片調出。身穿灰色長袖毛衣，束起頭髮的受害人步履不穩地拖著登機箱跑進藥局，在供人等待領藥的座位上將箱子攤開，裡面塞滿現金目測有一億圓。藥師協助她簡單地處理傷口，也擦乾了手上的血跡。

「她到底是誰？」伊吹按捺不住內心的疑問。可以帶著一億圓的現金這樣逃亡或多或少也是個奇女子，畫面中的她仰望時發現監視器的鏡頭，瞬即擺出一個似笑非笑，又似挑釁的表情。伊吹嘴角上揚，下定決心假如找得到這個女人一定要擔任問案的警察，對於這謎一般的案件他有很多事想問。

他們在看監視器畫面時藥局外不知道為何聚集了幾個人，走出辦公室後志摩感知到兩三個Omega的信息素混雜成一團。伊吹覺得很難受於是捏住鼻子，同時間太多人的味道湧入鼻中，他向藥師買了一個口罩戴好後才走出去。兩人身邊絮語不斷，甚至還有人前來主動問他交換聯絡方式，卻被伊吹以還在工作為由一一拒絕。

事實是他有喜歡的人了，怎麼可能在那個人面前跟其他Omega交換Line？

志摩猜那些應該是附近進行狩獵的人，他們九成是被伊吹的Alpha信息素吸引到了。自己的搭檔身高一米八，身材也不錯，條件的確是很好而且還算是個帥哥。雖然有點缺乏腦細胞，但對於那些只想尋求一夜快感的人來說不重要。

「那些人才中午就開始找Alpha還真閒呢。伊吹，希望你上班時可以收歛一下你的信息素。」志摩扣上安全帶時說，伊吹聽著覺得隱約有一陣縹緲的醋意，應該是幻覺吧。

「可是志摩ちゃん，我什麼都沒做啊。」完完全全無辜的伊吹可憐兮兮地說。他沒有特別放大身上信息素的劑量，不知道那些Omega為何會這樣。

「......對不起。」志摩吸了吸鼻子看向車窗外老實道歉，自己的確錯怪了伊吹，明明他自己也聞到的，但當下只想這樣說。 

「倒也不用道歉，只是小事。」他有如往常地爽朗一笑，發動車子的引擎。

車廂安靜了一會，伊吹突然開口問：「這麼在意我被Omega搭訕，志摩ちゃん嫉妒了嗎？」

「才沒有，我是想提醒你我們還在上班，不要搞些有的沒的。」他抱著胸回答。

「放心吧，我有喜歡的人了。」就是坐在我隔壁的你喔。

志摩對於伊吹喜歡誰一點都不感興趣，伊吹見他默不作聲就繼續自顧自地說：「那個人雖然有時候很兇，但是是魔人級的きゅるきゅる。是個很有個性的Omega呢。」

「祝你好運。」

「你不想知道是誰嗎？」

當下志摩怎麼會想到伊吹口中魔人級的きゅるきゅる Omega是指自己。

距離芝浦署還有一段距離，既然無事可做那就陪伊吹聊聊天。

「我們署裡的人嗎？」

「嗯。」

「哦......署裡好像有幾個特別可愛的女孩子。」他依稀記得伊吹說過睡前應該要想著可愛女孩子的臉。

「我有說過是女孩子嗎？」

「欸？」志摩忍不住發出疑惑的聲音。

「他是跟我同齡的男人。」恰好前面路口號誌轉紅燈，伊吹停在距離前車後方約一米的地方。

「你是1984吧？我們署裡有誰也是1984的？」志摩認真想了想，腦中浮現出幾個名字，沒有發現伊吹正在注視自己。

「不用猜了，他叫志摩一未。」

「你在附近的車站放下我，我自己坐計程車回去。」志摩半認真半開玩笑地說，臉上完全沒有表情。

伊吹看起來就是那種見一個愛一個的人，搞不好之後就會轉移目標，所以不必將這件事放在心裡。他對自己說。

「我會讓你認可我的，一定會。」所以不要將我推開。

「做得到的話請，我拭目以待。」志摩趁伊吹專注開車看不到自己的表情時笑了，這個笨蛋到底會做出什麼事呢？有點期待。


	9. Chapter 9

伊吹即時嘗試實踐心裡的計劃，將散發出的信息素劑量稍為提高一點點卻不至於被對方發現。他查過一些Alpha信息素怎麼影響Omega的資料，按照這個劑量的話大概兩至三個月就能觸發出Omega發情期。

一路上隨意地聊著天的同時伊吹也在偷偷觀察對方的反應，事實上志摩確實不覺得有哪裡怪，嗅覺不及伊吹靈敏的他嗅不出空氣中檸檬味的細微變化。

不知不覺就回到分署，他們向桔梗報告了調查得知的情報，後來才知道受害人的名字是青池透子，而且背後的確牽涉了黑道組織住之江組。不同部門的人將證據的碎片拼湊成一幅完整的畫，終於找到青池此刻身在何處。志摩跟在青池所在前往機場的旅遊巴士後方，伊吹正想著自己與她見面後要問她什麼。他們尾隨巴士下交流道，來到一個類似調度站的地方。

志摩將車停在巴士的斜後方，伊吹穿上機搜外套走到車上假裝是修車的工作人員。他先確認追殺青池的人坐在哪裡再彎下身偷偷向無線電說：「OK~」

如約定所說志摩按下播放音樂的按鈕，車上所有人的目光瞬即被吸引過去。伊吹趁機衝上前拿起黑布蒙住持槍男人的頭，將他的手槍沒收再銬上手銬準備把他帶走。志摩馬上前去支援搭檔，沒料到上面居然還有另一個握槍的人。看來為了追殺青池透子黑道那邊也佈了很多人，畢竟他們被偷了一億圓，那不是一個棄之可惜的數目。

「伊吹，還有一個。」志摩朝無線電的另一側喊。說時遲那時快，那人見事情敗露打算來個魚死網破，耳邊說來志摩急促的呼聲同時那人舉起槍扣下扳機。幸好伊吹反應比思緒快躲開向他飛來的子彈，與志摩一起三兩下就把另一個男人打暈，順便把他的槍丟到窗外。

只是沒想到黃雀在後，不管怎麼猜都猜不到還有第三個趕到的人，青池的老闆冴羽。兩人一起將昏倒的人抬出車時，志摩左腳才剛踏出第一步太陽穴附近就多了一把槍。

......

伊吹當下完全不知道該作什麼反應，一彈指間腦中閃過各種最壞的後果。而他只能乖乖聽從冴羽不許動的指令，不敢輕舉妄動。槍口指在脖子前方那一刻，從容的志摩轉過身，眼神冷如刀。

冴羽似乎被志摩出乎意料的冷靜震懾，有點失控地大叫：「你想死啊？手舉起來！」

志摩沒有理會，反而手握槍身，姆指指腹按在黑漆漆的洞口上。伊吹驚訝地圓瞪雙眼，他從頭到尾都沒想過志摩居然會有這樣的舉動。

「現在開槍的話會膛炸，我們會一起死。」

「不，你的手只會被我轟爛。」冴羽不知道對方是否虛張聲勢，不過明顯有點動搖，半信半疑的他舉槍的人顫抖起來。

「你試試看。我是警察，比你更了解槍。」志摩依然是波瀾不驚，看不穿他到底怕不怕冴羽真的會開槍。

「再騙啊！」冴羽額角開始冒出冷汗，眼前這人到底是怎麼回事......

「那你開槍吧。」志摩勾起嘴角，他笑了，居然笑了。然後他抓住槍身舉起將槍口抵在自己額頭上，一旦開槍必死無疑的距離，「我沒差的。」

伊吹再一次在志摩的雙眼裡看到狂氣，不是那種能夠勾起性慾，而是真真正正帶有自毀傾向的狂氣。第一次見識到那種狂氣是第一天上班為了要阻止犯人而將車撞毀，那陣狂氣在當時轉瞬即逝，是事後伊吹在夢裡才會偶爾回想起。

為什麼志摩會這樣？

冴羽被志摩彷彿有魔力的話說服，右手準備開槍時伊吹終於清醒過來，他按住兩側的扶手借力跳起用力往前一踹讓冴羽倒地。正好401與其他人趕到現場，將三個黑道成員押上車。

伊吹的情緒由懼怕轉為暴怒，他拽住志摩的衣領用力拉扯強逼對方直視自己雙眼，聲線裡滿滿的怒火質問：「你搞什麼？」

光是聞到他身上的檸檬味志摩就知道搭檔有多生氣。

「故意的嗎？怎麼可能會膛炸？」

「我知道啊。」志摩假裝事不關己地回答。

「你想死嗎？」  
  
劍拔弩張的兩人皆不知道九重和陣馬投來了好奇的視線。

「哈？是你出手太慢了。」他也只能借這樣一眼就能被看透的句子來掩飾自己被伊吹的味道熏得不自在的感覺。

伊吹一語不發，依然是皺著眉頭的表情。

「放手啦，你不是有東西想問青池嗎？」志摩拍拍伊吹的胸口，將緊緊揪著自己外套不放的雙手掰開，轉身回到車上安撫受驚的乘客。

伊吹抿了抿下唇跟上，兩人走到青池的座位，殊不知她早已因為失血過多而斷氣。志摩伸手探了探她的脖子上，卻只摸得到停止跳動的脈搏。

「沒有脈搏了。」

「騙人，一定來得及。」伊吹推開志摩，口中不停喊著青池的名字，然後把她抱下車讓九重叫救護車。他是真的有很多東西想跟青池聊，伊吹帶著哭腔一邊呼叫她一邊進行心外壓，可惜一切都是徒勞無功。她一動不動，死去的人已經死去，不管再做什麼都無法將她帶回來現世。

志摩留在車上檢查證物，一提起登機箱就發現不妙。本該是沈甸甸的一億日圓現鈔不翼而飛，箱裡只餘下一本護照和幾片紙張。

事情尚未告一段落，一億圓謎一般地消失了，眼下警方要知道的是到底那些錢落到誰手上。在會議室中401和404將事件的情報向桔梗報告，本來以為是黑道的內鬥卻不是，單純只是青池捲款潛逃被鉅款的主人發現追殺。陣馬總結出那些現金在青池從藥局前去巴士站前的四小時間消失後，糸卷帶著一沓文件敲敲門進到房間說是鑑識課送了青池手機的資料。

上面印著青池在SNS上發的推文，她把怎麼得到這一筆錢的原因一字不漏地寫在上面，猶如自白。伊吹看畢沈默不語，一直到回到分駐所時還在對著那堆字沈思，他把青池自己做的兔子娃娃放在辦公桌上。放下那疊文件，累了想到天台透透氣的時候看到志摩和桔梗坐在一起談論這件事。

「她最後看到的是絕望，我們總是來不及。」桔梗這句蘊含說不清的無奈。

伊吹坐在距離他們不遠處的長凳上心裡隱隱約約有刺痛的感覺，果然志摩還是喜歡桔梗吧。自己鼓起勇氣告白了卻沒有改變什麼，志摩仍然是不曾看過自己一眼。

手中的果汁也喝到底了，桔梗站起身看見一身黑的伊吹無聲無息地出現在天台有點嚇一跳：「伊吹！你在這裡幹嘛？好歹也出個聲啊。」

他強行擠出微笑，舉起右手行了個禮說：「伊吹，是會讀空氣的。」

「在不必要的時間讀空氣幹嘛？」

「因為有那個味道呀。」自己沒戲唱的味道，又，失戀的味道。

「哪種味道你倒是說說看。」志摩走上前好像又想跟伊吹鬥嘴，為了防止他們吵架桔梗急忙把話題轉移到青池是怎麼把那一億圓帶走。

「差點忘了！好險。」此時伊吹一個激靈從口袋裡掏出一張紙攤開，上面是一間珠寶店的資料，是糸卷從青池的手機地圖定位資料取得的。

看來不拜訪那家店不行，看了看時間店家還沒打烊於是馬上趕過去。

在等待老闆娘把青池預訂寶石的資料取出時，他們站在擺放鑲了高價寶石的戒指展示櫃前忍不住數起標示價格後有多少個0來。

「好貴......志摩ちゃん，等我存夠錢買得起這枚戒指時你也跟別人結婚了吧。」伊吹為了試探志摩而這樣說。

「不知道呢。」

「青池小姐她來過好幾次呢。她說她會繼承一筆遺產所以向我們預訂了這個。」背後響起老闆娘的聲音，她把證明書放到兩位面前。青池訂購了兩顆最好品質的紅寶石，總價差不多就是一億圓。

「這筆錢是非法途徑來的呢......」志摩苦笑著說，然而老闆娘收下現金賣給她，這樣的買賣契約在法律上完全沒問題。

老闆娘笑著轉身看向身後的玻璃櫃，青池口中的一筆遺產原來是髒錢，「不過她把那種錢洗成寶石，變成兔子的雙眼了。」

「兔子？」兩人異口同聲。

為了檢驗珠寶店老闆娘的說法，回到分駐所後伊吹把案上的兔子拿起發現兔子的雙眼原來可以取出，這下就能知道她是怎麼把現金帶走了。但是解開了一個謎題還有另一個謎題——到底失蹤的小兔去哪裡了？

陣馬認為她有可能把娃娃丟進河裡，一直看著青池推文端詳的九重突然開口問了個問題：「她到底救了誰？」

桔梗不解，說那是對警方的怨懟，是因為他們沒趕上。

「反了！」志摩猛地站起，伊吹嚇得捂住胸口，「看的次序反了。」

這時九重才知道問題出在哪裡，為什麼大家看同一份資料但理解不一樣。那是因為除了他以外的人都是由上至下開始讀，但正確的順序應該是由下而上。

「九ちゃん！做得好啊！」桔梗以外的人衝上前對他又是摸又是拍又是抱的，因為是一言驚醒夢中人的功臣嘛。

「不要......」九重無處可躲只得任由其他三人揉亂自己的髮型。

「她到底救了誰？軟弱渺小的小女孩？無處可逃無能為力的少女們？」桔梗反覆閱讀推文的內容推測，伊吹靜下來說他看過然後翻開照片，青池到過留下血手印的看板上的文字正正就是「無處可逃無能為力的少女們」。

他們打電話去那個慈善組織問下午的時候有沒有接到過任何查詢，接電話的職員說有人問過總部的地址。離真相越來越近，很快就能知道鑲著兩顆紅寶石的小兔去了哪裡。循著這根線伊吹和志摩找到快遞公司去了，恰好站在櫃檯的職員跟接待青池的是同一人，他說他對青池的印象很深刻。知道自己快要死亡的青池選擇將價值一億圓的小兔子捐出去幫助與自己有著相同命運的少女，寫著寄送資訊的她高興得忍不住落淚，至少他們知道青池死前沒有帶著怨恨。

抬眼看著夜空中閃著燈的飛機志摩忍不住嘆了口氣說：「她到底有著什麼樣的人生呢？」

「你在說什麼啊志摩ちゃん，這不是我們能決定的事。」沒有人可以定義他人的人生。

距離下班還有九小時。

「聽說要看清人的本性就要看他在生死關頭的態度。」伊吹突然開腔，「沒想到你的本性是想死的人。」

「還在說白天的事啊？才不是，我只是嚇他而已。不要再浪費腦細胞想這些有的沒的。」

「以後不能再做這種事了。」他壓下聲線換上認真的語氣說。

沒想到這傢伙將白天的事一直擺在心裡，志摩趴在方向盤上笑了，渾身都是鬆軟鬆軟的麝香味。

「小的知道。」

「聽起來超假的。」

不過身上的信息素可騙不了人，伊吹依稀感覺到志摩真的答應了他。


	10. Chapter 10

真正察覺到志摩眼底的黑暗是協助調查超商深夜搶劫案的時候。

那時候小梅哭著打電話給伊吹，怕她會出什麼事於是馬上和志摩趕到她所在的酒館。

老闆娘笑著向他們遞上兩杯越南威士忌，那年那天的記憶馬上浮現於眼前。志摩的手抖了下，重重放下酒杯雙目無神一語不發。伊吹注意到旁邊的人突然沈默下來，輕輕地呼叫對方的名字：「志摩？」

「我先出去。」他留下小梅和伊吹兩個人在店裡，自己走到外面透氣。為什麼要在這個時候......其實志摩從未忘記也不敢忘記，那一盞縷空的燈，那一瓶酒，那一個，統統有如緊追不放的幽魂般纏住自己。他無助又憤怒地踢了牆邊一下，是對自己的憤怒，而且永遠無法原諒自己。不想憶起，痛苦的過去一幕一幕地出現，猶如重返當年的現場般。

志摩在酒館外等伊吹，途中因為累了而坐下。

伊吹從未見過這樣的志摩。

「喲，忠犬八公。」

「我什麼時候變了你的狗？你才是那種拉都拉不住到處跑的狗吧。」志摩抬眼看了看向他走來的搭檔，然後又低下頭將視線的焦點聚焦在前方的地板上。

對於這點伊吹並不否認，他坐在志摩身邊，剛剛聽完小梅的哭訴後心裡的波動久久不能平復。當繁華背後的黑暗赤裸裸地在眼前顯現時，真的能那麼輕易再閉上眼裝作聽不見看不到嗎？

「為什麼大家都覺得無所謂呢？」伊吹看著天花說。

「因為看不見吧。不去看會比較輕鬆喔。一旦看見後世界就會漸漸扭曲，發現這個扭曲後就只能逃跑或是再閉上眼。」志摩倚在欄杆，將自己的情感摻雜在這番話中，被伊吹聽出了。

「你是在說你自己嗎？你是看到什麼才變得連自己都不相信的？」他仰望站了起身的志摩但是卻看不見他的表情。

是那些每晚化成夢魘侵擾自己的畫面，被拖進名為記憶的漩渦中，連身邊站了個人都不知道。

只是覺得那陣檸檬味可以稍為安撫不安的靈魂。

「汪。」伊吹湊到志摩耳邊叫了一聲。

「好近！不要靠過來！」志摩嚇了一跳後退兩步。

「我是身為你的Buddy聞到搭檔身上有可疑的味道......」他一邊說一邊靠近，同時聞著志摩身上的麝香味。

「不要聞、不要聞我！」志摩慌忙推開越靠越近的伊吹，「我的事情一點都不重要好嗎？劫案比較重要。」

於是志摩把話題轉移到他們先前正在處理現在已經轉給其他人的案件，離開酒館所在的建築時伊吹一邊下樓梯一邊碎碎念擔心小梅會因為劫案而丟了工作，然後突然停下腳步轉身害志摩差點撞了上去。

「志摩ちゃん～」伊吹用撒嬌的語氣喊了對方的名字，「想想辦法嘛～」

「居然把球殺過來。」志摩沒好氣地別過頭。

「那可以打犯人嗎？」

「不行！不要威脅我！」

「那要怎麼辦啊？」

「後續調查已經結束了。」

「志摩好無情！」

總是對於搭檔的軟磨硬泡的攻勢毫無抵抗力的志摩避開對方閃閃發亮的視線，摸摸後腦勺說：「我們下次的任務是支援二機搜，負責的轄區離小梅的學校很近，如果只是順便繞一下沒問題......」

語尾未落，伊吹咧嘴一笑走到他面前：「志摩ちゃん。」

「幹嘛。」

伊吹什麼都沒說而是一直戳志摩的胸口。

「不要碰我！」

總而言之在401的協力下順利處理了這宗案件，抓到犯人，如志摩所料是小梅喜歡的人。

破案後的某個午休，他們招待小梅吃了伊吹親手做的文字燒歡送她。收拾好東西送走小梅後回分駐所的路上，伊吹親耳聽到有兩個人在議論志摩。

「真虧他還能回來，那個搭檔殺手。」

他停下腳步，轉身看著那兩個用不是那麼好聽的言辭討論他的搭檔的人，這下更確信志摩有著自己不知道的過去了。

偶爾深宵萬籟俱寂的時候會夢到過去的事，伊吹聽著身後的人被惡夢驚醒後如深潛後回到水面的喘息睜開眼，志摩不知道自己醒來時伊吹察覺到自己那些有點不妙的狀況。

結束早上的巡邏後伊吹終於鼓起勇氣提議跟志摩聊聊：「志摩ちゃん，要不要聊聊天？我想更了解你。」

「不了。」志摩簡短地回答，拉開車門，走到401的車前。伊吹仍在孜孜不倦地說著剛剛的事，直到他把昨天聽到的名詞說出口：「喲，搭檔殺手。」

九重與陣馬聞言臉色一秒發白，那四個字對於志摩來說是不可觸碰的界線。志摩停下來，深呼吸轉身盯著伊吹。

「哇，臉好臭。」他笑了，既然志摩會對那四個字有反應那之前一定是發生過不得了的事，他繼續試探道：「我之前聽到有人這樣說你，我想知道原因。」

自己最不想讓伊吹知道的那一塊終於被他發現了嗎？不知道被伊吹窺探到真相後他會有什麼反應，於是志摩選擇閉口不談。

「等下！志摩～志摩～志摩～志摩～」他喊著對方的名字緊緊跟在後面，被陣馬用板子拍了一下頭：「不要說這些有的沒的。」

在伊吹後方的九重看不過眼皺了皺眉頭說：「你居然直接問本人......」

「等等，搭檔殺手是那種吧，像是少女少男殺手，不是真的殺了人那種......」

九重想了想還是決定把事情說出口：「志摩先生的搭檔死了是真的，是自殺還是他殺沒人知道。」

「真假？」他拽住九重的胳膊，收起笑臉換上認真的語氣。九重環視四周，確定其餘兩人都走遠了才把他所知道的轉述。眼前這個前輩喜歡志摩吧，同樣身為Alpha的直覺這樣告訴自己，如果可以稍微推他一把那也無妨：「六年前八月八號天還沒亮的時候，在狛江市發現男性的遺體，死者是搜一巡查部長香坂義孝，初見研判是墜樓身亡，地點是香坂刑警家的大樓。發現遺體的人是他的同事，遺體只穿著一隻鞋，另一隻在天台上，而且在天台也發現了一瓶威士忌。有報導的就只有這些。」

說到威士忌時伊吹腦中閃現志摩那天拿著酒杯的樣子。

好想抱抱他。

「會是喝醉後從天台掉下來嗎？」

九重站在分駐所大門前的走廊，直視伊吹：「我聽說他的酒量不太好，但在體內驗出大量酒精，連遺體上都聞得到。」

語畢，他繼續往前邊走邊說：「我是來之前聽過一點點八卦，那人說他也只是知道這些而已。」

想起陣馬曾經跟志摩搭檔過，九重決定問他知不知道事件的始末：「陣馬先生應該跟志摩共事過吧。」

「嗯，很久以前了，是他進搜一前的事。」陣馬關上儲物櫃的鐵門後點點頭。

「等一下！」伊吹聽到某個詞後嚇得差點從椅子上摔下來，「搜、搜一？搜查一課的搜一？志摩待過搜一？」

「你不知道嗎？」陣馬詫異地問，他很意外伊吹居然不知道志摩曾是搜一的刑警。

「他待了四、五年聽說表現得很優異。不過這件事後就被調走了。」九重補充。

得知了驚人事實的伊吹捂嘴，一方面覺得哇我看上的人怎麼那麼優秀！另一方面覺得志摩對自己的態度明顯就是看不起自己。

「那麼重要的事他怎麼不告訴我！志摩看不起我吧！」伊吹忍不住大聲嚷嚷抗議，完全無視越來越接近自己的麝香味以及九重的暗示。

「伊吹！」直到陣馬厲聲叫了他的名字，九重指向他身後他才意識到志摩在場。沒有聽到他們討論的內容的志摩有點困惑地看了看在場三眼然後說：「我報告交了，先走了。」

「辛苦了。」伊吹托了托眼鏡有點心虛地說，陣馬順勢與在場其他人道別卻被伊吹拉住：「我還沒說完。」

「六年前的事事到如今你翻出來幹什麼？」陣馬會這樣說是因為知道這件事對志摩傷害有多深，他不希望伊吹因為好玩而翻舊帳再傷志摩一次。

「這不是過去的事，對志摩來說所有事都還沒結束。志摩，到底發生什麼事了？為什麼你喝不了威士忌？」

「關你什麼事？」

「當然有關，我也是404的人，是你的搭檔。」而且我喜歡你啊。

被伊吹這樣一問一陣無名火起，志摩用力摔門：「煩死。」

「什麼？」

「虧你還是警察，你這問話技巧哪裡學的？有哪個人你說『告訴我』之後真的會乖乖說的？笨，蛋。」

被罵了，伊吹卻沒有不悅的感覺，因為聞到志摩身上依然是那陣鬆軟鬆軟的味道。他只是笑笑，什麼都沒說。

「既然你是刑事就自己查，不過以你的能力我看是什麼都查不到。」

「你會後悔的，我會讓你認輸的喔。」

「嗯，認輸喔認輸。」志摩拋下想說的話後就抓起袋子離開分駐所，剛剛的他被伊吹的信息素壓到快透不過氣來。

「同一句話不要講兩次，我會讓你認可我的。」伊吹雙手插袋，臉上的笑容對志摩來說有點耀眼。

「做得到的話就試試看。」我等著。


	11. Chapter 11

說罷，志摩頭也不回地離開，陣馬追上叫停他：「這樣好嗎？那個笨蛋真的會認真挖的。」

「反正他不會懂事情的真相。」志摩不能阻止伊吹只好隨他去，以那個人腦細胞的數量查不查得出來還不知道呢。而且他的直覺要他放手讓伊吹查，他倒是想看看結果會發生什麼事。只是想都沒想過伊吹居然會拉九重一起查，而九重也真的跟他一起去查了。

他們先是找到從當時到現在一直都在搜一的刈谷，那個說志摩是搭檔殺手的人問了事件的詳情。果然當時在搜一的人會給出不一樣的資訊，大概從刈谷口中得知八月八號那天搜一行動前志摩和香坂曾經有過口角，行動時也不見他們兩人，再收到他們的消息已經是隔天早上志摩發現香坂的遺體時。那時初步調查的機搜隊員是意想不到的桔梗和陣馬。

既然陣馬在場，那有必要也找他一下。

酒精下肚後陣馬把自己知道的事全部說出，九重與伊吹透過刈谷與陣馬的話大致上拼湊出事件的全貌，不過距離飄渺的真相有多遠他們也不知道。

志摩在桔梗家等修理熱水器的人時接到伊吹的電話，對方一劈頭就說陣馬每到凌晨四點就會脫鞋讓志摩下意識想掛線。是過去的教訓讓他不管怎麼樣都要聽搭檔的電話，確認過伊吹打來只是想說無聊事後他按下紅色的按鈕。

「史上最無意義的電話。」

「那不要接就好了嘛。」桔梗的兒子小豐說。

「那倒也不行。」

「因為是警察嗎？」

「因為他是我的搭檔。」

「搭檔？」男孩歪了歪頭問。

「如果搭檔打來求救但我沒接到，來不及救他就糟糕了。」

在無數個夜晚裡志摩曾經想過如果自己發現香坂不對勁的時候有去他家找他，是不是就不會發生那樣的憾事。可惜時間無法倒流，志摩好想親口對他說就算不再是警察了，人生也不會因此而結束，然後伸手拉他一把。

兩人在陣馬的夢話聽到香坂死前留有最後一封信，他們循著這條線找到桔梗那邊去，本來桔梗不希望伊吹主動去調查這件事。

可是他說，他會來到四機搜是一個機關。因為連鎖效應而來到404與志摩搭檔的他，想珍惜這樣的一個個機關，而且不想放棄與志摩一起全力奔跑的人生，因此查明這件事的真相是必要的。

桔梗聽出了伊吹的弦外之音，她開始懷疑當初批准志摩和這個Alpha一起搭檔是不是一個明智的決定，現在看起來就是伊吹完完全全陷進去了。

不過，如果讓伊吹查這件事可以把志摩從深淵中拯救出，那就放手讓伊吹去吧。

「你們洗個澡去掉酒味再來找我。」  
  
過了一會髮絲濡濕的兩位敲響桔梗辦公室的門，她把早早準備好的報告書遞到他們面前。

「當初有人反對把志摩調來四機搜，所以做了這份報告書給刑事部長看。」

得到桔梗的首肯後伊吹立刻翻開報告書，她一邊步回桌後一邊說：「與其被奇怪的傳聞影響不如早點讓你們知道真相。找到的那封是辭職信，報告裡也有解剖結果，這就是發生的所有事。」

看完香坂的信後伊吹沈默了足夠久，他沒想過志摩背負的過去那麼沈重。沈澱後他和九重回到事發地點順便叫上陣馬，與報告上所寫的對比還原經過。

無容置疑是一宗意外，不是他殺也不是自殺。

陣馬和九重先離開了，伊吹躺在頂樓的逃生梯上看著天空，打電話給志摩。

「是意外呢，香坂的信我也讀了。」

志摩靠在落地窗上打算認真聽聽伊吹查到什麼。

「你還真查到了。」

「當然，我是你言出必行的藍ちゃん。不過有一件事我不知道。你最後一次看到活著的他是什麼時候？你當時......對他說了什麼？只有這件無論如何都查不到。」

酸澀的情感湧上心頭，志摩低頭在腦中組織辭藻。

「要投降了嗎？」

「投了。告訴我嘛。」

「我最後看到他，是他寫信的時候。然後是那棟大樓的天台......」

「那天你有去找他嗎？」

「......我沒去。」志摩帶著哭腔說，他忍住努力不要哭出聲，把要說給伊吹聽的話好好說完，「我哪裡都沒去。曾經有過好幾次機會，但我都沒有跟他說話。他不知道什麼時候回到家傳了信息，說買了我喜歡的酒等我來。我當時在寫悔過書，不要鬧好嗎？喝什麼酒？我無視了。」

伊吹在屋頂來回踱步聽著志摩的自白，如果可以他真的想給志摩一個擁抱，光是安靜地擁抱就好。

「後來有無數次我都在腦裡回想，如果當時我有跟他說話，有去頂樓，在更之前發現他的異狀......明明就有無數個機關，可是現實中的我全部錯過無視了。我對他最後一句話是『你自己決定自己的去留』。」

那天的香坂泣不成聲，自己卻留下那一句話轉身離去。

「我不認為那是意外，可是不管我再怎麼後悔，時間也無法倒流。」

這時伊吹發現附近住宅的陽台掛著一幅手寫橫額，再次向志摩確認過香坂的死亡時間後他馬上朝那幢大樓跑過去。志摩再次接到伊吹的電話是十幾分鐘後的事，電話那頭的人不停叫他一定要過去然後就掛掉電話。

「什麼啊誰要去。」志摩喃喃自語。

不對。不管那件事有多不重要，志摩都告誡過自己不可以再次無視那些機關。

他以最快的速度趕到伊吹身處的天台上，他站在平台上看向遠方。

「志摩ちゃん好慢。跟你說，我發現了一件不得了的事。」伊吹邊說邊從平台跳下，走到志摩面前，「那天香坂在這裡等志摩，但怎麼等都等不到你來。他只好站在這裡看風景，然後就看到犯罪的瞬間。」

「不要編故事好嗎？」

「不是編，是真事。」

「證據？」

「我說過會讓你認輸，你現在就說啊。」說罷伊吹指向那幅橫額，「那一晚他從這裡報警了，報案中心有當時的記錄。你看。」

志摩看著伊吹手機的螢幕，他所說的事全部都是千真萬確並非捏造。

他們拜訪了房子的主人，是個懷孕的女生。

現在總算是搞清楚整件事的來龍去脈，雖然永遠都無法原諒自己，但伊吹的行為或多或少都幫自己療了點傷。志摩回到當天香坂倒臥的地方將積在心裡已久的話說出口，他終於敢說出口了，在六年後。

熟悉的麝香味回到自己身後，伊吹回頭將剛剛的女生送他們的飲料其中一罐丟到志摩手中。

「你跟他說什麼了？」

「秘密。」

「吶，志摩，你應該不會辭職吧。」

「現在辭職的話我一輩子都無法原諒自己。我要繼續當警察繼續被迴力鏢打臉。」

「又在講讓人聽不懂的話了，不過放心。你曾經說過要我活久一點吧，我的生命線很長喔。」伊吹燦爛地笑著伸出右手，這是他能想到最浪漫的告白。

志摩強忍淚水別過頭，六年以來死氣沈沈的內心命為愛／藍的情感被伊吹堅持不懈地灌溉終於開花。可以為一個同事做到這個份上實在是太超過，這下不得不認可伊吹這個人了。

「殺都殺不死的男人就是我，伊吹藍。」他指指自己。

「不知道為什麼覺得很火大啊。」志摩轉過身臉上卻是掩飾不住的笑容，只是伊吹看不到，不過他卻聞到比平日更鬆軟的麝香味。

「欸，什麼？什麼？」

志摩走過去彎身吻了伊吹的臉頰。

既然答應了香坂要重新開始那就順應心裡所想——

「志摩ちゃん？志摩......」仍在狀況外的伊吹想開口說些什麼時被志摩以掌心捂嘴。

「你認真聽我說，這些話我只會說一次。」志摩舉起食指，放手，「我沒有看不起你，我是覺得很羨慕你有著可以救贖別人的能力，耀眼到我不敢看。我一直覺得自己沒有資格被誰愛著，你跟我告白時其實我覺得很意外，明明外面有很多更好的人，為什麼你要喜歡我這個......」

「志摩，你一定以為我是那種誰都喜歡的人吧。不是這樣的，我只喜歡你，因為是你讓我學會什麼是愛。」伊吹打斷志摩的話一邊以衣袖擦淚一邊說。

「你聽我說！」志摩拍了伊吹的頭一下，這個人什麼時候才能改掉不把自己的話好好聽完的毛病，「可是當我發現我被你吸引過去時已經太遲了，『跟你在一起的話好像會得到幸福呢』，有時會這樣想，可是我就是無法......」

伊吹站起將志摩擁入懷內。

「抱歉，再給我一點時間可以嗎？」志摩推開伊吹，打算花一點時間重新找回失去已久愛與被愛的感覺。

「不管多久，只要是志摩ちゃん我都會等你喔。」伊吹擦乾眼淚，臉上依然是志摩為之著迷的溫暖笑容。


	12. Chapter 12

解開糾葛已久的心結後雖然永遠不會原諒自己，但已經可以勇敢直視那段記憶，不再為過去的事流下眼淚。

這一切都要感謝伊吹。

某天深夜在無人的街道上稍作休息時，兩人倚靠在愛車旁一人拿著一杯咖啡。伊吹抬頭看著被薄雲遮掩的月亮，志摩呷了一口熱氣升騰的咖啡後看著對方的側臉，然後也凝視天空。

** _「相逢的機緣如雲蔽半月，朦朧不清，清楚的，只有對那人的心意。」——_ _《拾遺和歌集》_ **

旁邊的那位托了托眼鏡，低頭深呼吸一下然後問：「志摩ちゃん，關於之前那件事......」

自從在頂樓那天後，志摩發現自己不能過著沒有伊吹的日子，他比想像中還要陷落得更深。雖然是笨蛋是野生動物，但是是一個閃閃發亮，又耀眼又溫暖的笨蛋。

只要順著自己的心去愛就可以了吧。

「伊吹，把手掌攤開。」志摩把手中的紙杯放在地上，臉龐上的笑容雖不顯眼但還是被伊吹捕捉到了。

「欸？」伊吹瞇起眼睛，有點不解。

「你照做就是了。」

於是伊吹也把咖啡放在一邊，照著志摩的指示伸出右手，掌心向上，志摩移到對方身邊與他肩並肩而站。清新的麝香隨晚風鑽入鼻中，讓伊吹下意識多吸了幾下。

「你看。」志摩把左手的掌沿貼到伊吹的，「我的生命線也不短喔。」

聽畢志摩的話倏地湧出的淚水模糊了伊吹視線，他輕撫志摩的手心，電流隨指尖的移動彷彿留下軌跡，又麻又癢搔到心深處去。志摩將手抽走，小心取下伊吹的眼鏡為他擦去流下的眼淚。這人就是因為一直有著充沛的情感才那麼愛哭，才那麼耀目吧。伊吹小心翼翼地摟著志摩的腰身，試探地吻住他的雙唇似是怕會把對方嚇跑般，將幾個月以來的情感都蘊含在那深深一吻。而志摩竟然把伊吹按在車身，主動咬住他的唇瓣，動作過大不小心踢到伊吹那杯尚餘幾口的咖啡，褐色液體灑落一地，將柏油路的灰染深。

一直都是像這樣的深夜該有多好啊。

咖啡的香、甜、澀在口中炸開繾綣纏綿，也許是意識到工作期間不能做太出格的事，幸好夜裡街上空無一人，只有偶爾幾隻流浪貓路過。

「好了。」志摩以袖口擦擦留有兩人唾液的痕跡，拾起空紙杯打算回到車上繼續未完的工作。此時伊吹才發現咖啡倒出來時有一些沾污了純白色的鞋子。

「啊糟糕！鞋子！咖啡！」伊吹欲哭無淚地大叫，那雙球鞋可是開賣當天前排了一個通宵好不容易才買得到的限量款，不小心弄髒了就只能找專門洗鞋的店家幫忙洗了，可是自己有時間嗎？

「笨蛋，誰叫你不喝完就放在地上，活該。」不知道推跌咖啡的罪魁禍首是自己的志摩翻起白眼嘆了口氣，「你在分駐所有別的鞋子吧，這雙我拿回家幫你洗。」

因為在家裡排行第二，志摩意外地很會做家務，簡直是家事全能，洗鞋這類對他來說輕輕鬆鬆。

「志摩ちゃん......」伊吹拉住志摩的衣服，「喜歡。」

「好了，繼續巡邏吧。」志摩摸摸伊吹的頭，拉開駕駛座的門。

早上上班時九重注意到兩位前輩起了一些細微的變化。

之前他無意中發現了伊吹喜歡志摩，同樣身為一個Alpha九重很清楚伊吹本來的味道如何。可是當他跟志摩站在一起時信息素會變得跟平常不一樣，該怎麼形容呢？一陣臭酸的戀愛味？

今天早上他們回來時那陣戀愛味變得更明顯，伊吹一定是成功了吧，志摩看他的眼神也變了。

他看著伊吹把染上咖啡色污漬的鞋子交到志摩手上，臉上的表情有點委屈。

「你就放心交給我，後天回來上班時還你。」

到底深夜時發生了什麼事呢？是他們兩人之間的秘密，雖然事發經過有點蠢。

伊吹在後天早上回到分駐所時果然看到乾淨如初的鞋子以報紙墊著放在案上，他拿起那雙白鞋看了看，果然污漬都消失了，志摩是魔法師嗎？

「志摩ちゃん。」他回頭看了看正在和陣馬商量工作排程的志摩，「我最喜歡你了。」

以他的語彙力也只能以這樣表達極其激動的心情，如果不是在分駐所他可能就撲過去又是親又是抱的上下其手了。

「下不為例。」志摩背對伊吹說，但陣馬光是看他的表情就知道這句的意思其實是「下次弄髒我再幫你洗」。

兩人正式確立關係後過了一段時間，轉折點居然是一宗普通的搶劫案。

即使在一起了伊吹還是沒有放棄過以信息素養套殺的計劃，依然是每天定期釋放一定劑量的信息素讓志摩聞。

「警視廳通報各單位，一男性犯人持刀搶劫超商，地址是......」

「四機搜404收到，從附近過去。」志摩抓起無線電的對講機回覆，與伊吹交換一個眼神。

「現在的人白天就搶那麼猖狂。」伊吹皺了皺眉頭，在路口迴轉前往案發地點進行初步調查。

雖說是白天但其實天也是剛明，路上只有寥寥幾個行人，趁著夜班的店員上了一夜的班後精神狀態不太好時去搶劫搞不好是個聰明的計劃。

根據報案店員的情報，犯人身穿普通黑衣與深藍牛仔褲，身高大概一米七五左右，把現金搶走後朝河邊的方向跑了過去。

志摩合上寫著簡單口供的筆記本，向河堤走，在一幢公寓的轉角遇到氣喘吁吁的犯人。

「警察！不要跑！」伊吹指著犯人，急忙往前跑。犯人見狀加快腳步離開，本以為簡簡單單就能把犯人抓走帶回警察局，卻萬萬沒想到在追捕的過程那人居然突然散發極大量的Alpha信息素。先前幾乎每天都被動吸收了伊吹的信息素，加上犯人突如其來的舉動終於讓志摩長久以來維持平衡狀態的天秤倒塌。

「不妙。」志摩停下腳步，看著伊吹全力往前奔的背影低聲自語，「真的不妙。」


	13. Chapter 13

內心與生俱來的慾望衝破枷鎖佔據志摩的身體，後穴湧出一股濕意，雙腿一軟跪在地上。

「伊、伊吹......」無線電中傳中志摩痛苦的聲音，與此同時伊吹追上犯人將他撲倒在地。「可惡.....這個傢伙！」伊吹咬牙切齒地怒吼，僅存的一絲理性告訴他不能動手打犯人，不然他其實想把犯人揍殘。401及時驅車趕到將犯人拘捕，陣馬看了看志摩的狀況覺得不妙向伊吹說他們會處理好，讓他趕快把志摩帶走，因為讓一個Omega在大街上發情會出事，光憑他們幾人可能擺不平混亂的場面。

志摩抱著伊吹的手臂，像是身處浪濤洶湧的大海載浮載沉的時候找到一根浮木。全身都好熱，現在身體只想要某個Alpha來澆熄熊熊燃燒的慾火。  
  
伊吹把志摩扶上車將他安頓好，自己走到後車廂翻找志摩的袋子。他在裡面找到一根裝滿透明液體的針筒，是每個Omega都會隨身攜帶的緊急抑制劑。

「志摩ちゃん還好嗎？我來幫你打緊急抑制劑。」他急得快哭了，一手拿著針筒一手拿著酒精棉片準備捋起志摩的袖子消毒打針位置的皮膚。

「不要打......」志摩睜開水氣氤氳的雙眼眼角泛紅，抓住對方的外套下擺說，「我想要你的臨時標記。」

我想要你的臨時標記。  
我想要你的臨時標記。  
我想要你的臨時標記。

志摩的聲音在心裡泛起漣漪久久不散，濃郁的麝香正在一點一滴地破壞伊吹的理智。他深呼吸一口氣把那支緊急抑制劑捅在自己的手臂上注射液體。雖然是針對Omega的配方但用在Alpha身上也能至少撐個十五分鐘，足夠讓伊吹把志摩帶回自己家而不是就地解決。

「志摩ちゃん再忍一下下。我們回家了。」伊吹開窗讓車子前行時吹入的風捲散久久不散的信息素。志摩倒在後車廂的椅子上，全身因體溫升高而冒汗，整條內褲都被愛液滲濕，發出滿滿的香氣。

「嗯。」志摩以輕得幾乎不可聞的聲線回應。

硬得發痛的性器的線條在伊吹的棉褲上清晰可見，要是料得到志摩今天會發情他一定不會穿這種褲子，至少不會穿灰色的棉褲。伊吹罵了聲，把外套繫在腰間擋住下半身，背起渾身發軟無力的志摩以最快的速度回到家鎖上門拉好窗簾再將對方安置在床墊上。

曾經在腦中預想過幾次志摩的發情期，但沒有想過會是這種場合下。

抑制劑的藥效漸漸消退，志摩的信息素每一刻都在撩動自己。伊吹讓志摩坐起身，將他和自己身上所有的衣服一層一層地褪去。志摩主動圈住對方的脖子與伊吹舌吻，嘖嘖的水聲盈滿不大的房間，偶爾夾雜一兩聲志摩因空虛而覺得難受的喘息。檸檬與麝香的味道交纏在一起包圍兩人，如伊吹所願志摩的身上全是自己的氣味，這樣就不會再有不識大體的人向志摩出手了。

志摩的體溫高到讓伊吹覺得自己像在抱著人形暖爐，其實正常的Omega發情期不會讓志摩軟得連路都走不了。只是長期以來使用重劑量的抑制劑造成反噬現象，讓他一踏入發情期就比平常人嚴重好幾倍，不過只要有Alpha的永久標記或臨時標記就會沒事。

「伊吹。」志摩鬆手躺平，抬起雙腿主動掰開小穴示意伊吹，被潺潺愛液沾濕的穴口閃著水光引誘著Alpha。伊吹搖搖頭抵抗瘋狂叫囂的本能，要是直接進入的話志摩一定會受傷，他怎麼可能讓深愛的人因為自己的獸慾而受傷？

「失禮了。」伊吹直接將兩根最長的手指放進去攪弄，甫插進去熱得彷彿燙手的腸肉立刻纏上，肉壁緊緊貼著自己的手指，花了一些力氣才讓志摩放鬆下來。果然Omega會讓Alpha絕☆頂☆升☆天，伊吹無法想像把自己最敏感的陰莖捅進去時會怎麼樣。

「志摩ちゃん的水好多，色色的。」伊吹以沙啞的聲線說，一邊擴張愛液一邊流下，打濕伊吹的手掌。他抽出兩根手指，指間全是淫靡的銀絲，他忍不住舔了舔志摩的味道，猶如催情劑的液體讓他更加興奮了。

「不、不要舔......」目睹全程的志摩羞恥得高舉兩臂遮住自己的臉，即使如此還是掩藏不住耳朵的紅，這刻的他害羞得不知所措。

「你是我見過最きゅるきゅる的人，所以讓我看著你的臉好嗎？」伊吹分開志摩的雙腿，讓他纏在自己腰上，Alpha粗大的性器抵在隨呼吸一張一合的穴口上，每進入一分志摩的呼吸就重一分。志摩用力喘氣，雙手捏住頸下枕頭的角落。

好深好深，光是埋在體內就被填滿而且幾乎頂到生殖腔，腸肉與對方的陰莖完全貼合，說是變成伊吹的形狀也不為過。性器泡在又濕又暖的志摩體內伊吹的身體由下而上的顫慄，實在是太棒了，是前所未有的體驗。肚子多了一根不屬於自己的肉棒好漲，伊吹故意將雙手按在志摩的小腹上才開始擺動腰身。

又粗又長的陰莖在體內的每一個動作都很明顯，被狠狠貫穿的志摩咬住下唇閉上眼，缺少視覺後聽覺被放大了許多。那些噗滋噗滋的水聲是自己身體發出的聲音嗎？還有伊吹性感的過分的低沈喘息悅耳得有如身處天堂。他的雙腿纏得更緊，主動往伊吹的胯下貼去讓他插進更深的地方。

硬挺的頂端撞在緊閉的環口上，酥酥麻麻的快感從尾椎升起直衝腦門炸成煙火。志摩的身體顫了幾下，小腹上落下一攤白濁，那是他第一次真真正正地被Alpha操射，舒服到一塌糊塗。他咬著自己的手臂忍住不要讓自己開始叫，伊吹每次頂進去的時候柱身被肉壁緊緊包覆，猶如有幾張嘴在吸吮他的分身，再往深處叩在生殖腔的環口前肥厚結實的觸感讓伊吹上癮。

換做是平日做愛的話，伊吹一定會不時換一個姿勢變著花樣抽插身下可口的Omega。可是到了標記這麼神聖的儀式時他只想一直看著志摩的臉，留意他每個細微的表情變化。此刻志摩雙眸噙滿淚水，是過載的快感造成的眼淚，淚珠泫然流下，落到枕頭上。

「志摩ちゃん......可以進去嗎？」伊吹彎腰湊到志摩耳邊壓下聲音問，只要在生殖腔成結留下精液就能完成臨時標記，若是成結的同時咬破後頸的腺體則是永久標記。雖說Alpha是手握主導權的那方但要不要打開生殖腔的決定權在於Omega身上，當身心靈都完全接納某個Alpha時而且願意受精時Omega最隱秘的入口就會降下打開讓Alpha進入。

志摩沒有說話而是用力抱住伊吹，不斷吸取對方的信息素。伊吹停下抽插轉為以龜頭磨蹭志摩的生殖腔入口，環口慢慢打開，伊吹將性器整根抽出，柱身上沾的全是志摩的水，這時志摩才看清楚對方的形狀。自己的身體居然能接納那個尺寸......志摩覺得有點驚訝。

「志摩ちゃん，我要標記了，不想要的話還來得及。」

「笨，蛋。是伊吹的話我才不會後悔。」志摩勾起那抹不認輸時會出現的微笑，張開雙腿呈M字型挑逗著面前的Alpha。下一秒伊吹一鼓作氣頂開緊緻的肉穴進入生殖腔，刺激過頭的快感讓志摩叫了幾聲。

「嗯唔、藍ちゃん，好深......」

柱身被環口緊緊箍住，伊吹呼了口氣成結卡在生殖腔的宮口，將隱忍已久的精液全部射在志摩身體裡。兩人十指緊扣對視，讓自己的信息素與對方的纏綿，眼裡只有彼此與最深的愛意。

志摩終於知道伊吹是他的什麼了，是他的錨，是生命中不可缺少的另一半，是因為有了他自己才能成為完整的人。

「伊吹，我愛你。」千言萬語化成一句話。

「志摩ちゃん好狡滑！怎麼可以把我的台詞搶走！」伊吹撅著嘴抗議，等結完全消退後把性器退出，在激烈的性愛後志摩的穴口似是不饜足地纏著伊吹的陰莖挽留，要稍微用力才能拔起來。

「還想做嗎？」

「不，我好累。」突如其來如海嘯席捲全身的發情期將大部分體力抽去，現在只想躺在伊吹懷裡好好睡一覺。然後志摩將手捲成筒狀放在嘴邊，舌頭頂在口裡讓臉頰鼓起：「不過如果你想要，這樣的話也是可以的。」

是赤裸裸的暗示。

伊吹搖搖頭，雖然很想要志摩幫自己口但還是要以志摩的身體狀況優先。「睡覺吧。」他躺到床上緊抱志摩，兩人的信息素充滿四周，是幸福的氛圍。

趁著志摩熟睡的時候，伊吹偷偷伸出舌頭猶如小動物般舔舐志摩的腺體，眼前這個人比自己吃過的任何一個蜜瓜包都還要甜。志摩醒來睜開眼卻沒有阻止對方，每次呼吸的鼻息落在頸後敏感的肌膚，癢癢的感覺搔著自己的心。

他們怎麼都不會預料到請假休息過後回去分駐所時會引起注意，志摩得到伊吹的臨時標記後就決定不再用抑制劑，只有在脖子貼了一張貼片。他一點都不介意告訴全世界伊吹藍是他的Alpha。

睡眼惺忪的兩位一起走進芝浦署時惹來無數目光，伊吹經過那些人身邊時捕捉到一些竊竊私語。

「他們做了吧。」  
「志摩先生身上都是伊吹先生身上的味道耶。」  
「那個搭檔殺手居然是Omega。」

「伊吹，不要管他們。」志摩拽住伊吹帽T的繩子把他拉到電梯口。

「可是志摩ちゃん，他們又說你是......」伊吹狠狠地盯著那些說著流言蜚語的人。他們步入電梯在獨處的時候志摩開口：「那些人一點都不重要，你知道事件的真相就好。」

全世界都可以不相信我，唯獨你一定要，因為我們是搭檔啊。


	14. Chapter 14

伊吹注視志摩的雙眼乖乖點頭，跟在志摩身後找桔梗報告。

「志摩身體好點了嗎？」關上門後桔梗露出擔憂的眼神，她也是透過陣馬才知道志摩在執行任務時突然發情，後來被伊吹帶走處理。

「沒事了。」回應的同時他的視線忍不住飄去正在燦笑的伊吹，桔梗鬆了口氣然後以認真的態度跟伊吹說：「你要對志摩好一點。」

「了解！」伊吹舉手行禮，不用桔梗提醒也知道要對志摩好，因為他在進行臨時標記隱約察覺到志摩真的是與自己相認了靈魂的伴侶，一期一會的伴侶。

「今天你們就去轄區巡邏，偶爾支援一下就可以了。」桔梗將文件交到志摩手裡，兩人與她道別回到分駐所整備好後就走去停車場。今天401休假了呢，志摩看著白板上的磁石貼有點驚訝，平日鮮少有401休假404上班的情況出現，一般他們都會被排在一起。

「志摩ちゃん，我還記得第一天上班時你還站在這裡時我就已經聞到你的味道。」走到停車場某個轉角時伊吹突然說，志摩在心裡量度了一下這裡與當時車停的位置的距離，這人真是狗鼻子沒錯，「我當時在想是哪個Omega那麼香，原來是我的搭檔。」

「我拼命想辦法遮味道的樣子真的好像笨蛋。」志摩低頭摸摸後頸，帶著既無奈又害羞的微笑看向別處，下一秒伊吹牽起他的手吻在手背上說：「因為你也是笨蛋才會喜歡我這個笨蛋吧。」

「對對，笨蛋笨蛋。」志摩也不否認，一定是冥冥之中有什麼腦電波對上了才會那麼喜歡伊吹藍這個人。

「總覺得生活之中哪裡都充滿著志摩的味道很幸福。」伊吹為志摩拉開車門時說，「因為志摩ちゃん真是太香了。」

沒想到自己的信息素居然會獲得那麼高評價，於是在外巡邏的時候志摩偷偷加重了浮游在車裡的信息素劑量。鬆軟鬆軟的麝香混合一點伊吹清爽的檸檬味，讓車裡成為齊集兩人香氣的半密閉空間。

巡邏時的時間總是過得很快，一邊開車一邊探索這座城市發現以前從未注意過的風景或是看起來很好吃的餐廳，一個上午就這樣過去。伊吹很享受這種與志摩獨處的時光，嗅著好聞的信息素，志摩就伴在自己身邊，不是想像出的幻覺，一切都實實在在。

接近中午的時候伊吹趁著志摩在開車沒有空理自己時用點了外送服務，與外送員約好等待的地方，伊吹讓志摩按下警示燈停在某個地方等。

「午餐吃什麼？」胃有點空虛的志摩問，雖然上班前吃了伊吹親手煮的早餐。

「送來就知道了。」伊吹笑笑抓住志摩的手，電流依然存在，不過在臨時標記後已經沒有第一次見面時強烈，兩人都已經習慣了。

志摩挑了挑眉，不知道為什麼戀人要故作神秘：「反正又是烏冬吧。」

「烏冬和401一樣都是今天休假！」調皮的指尖搔著志摩的手，指腹在掌心摩挲，讓志摩憶起打翻咖啡的那夜凌晨。

「陣馬今天與親家見面......應該沒問題吧。」他喃喃自語，把手抽走的時候又被伊吹拉回去，電流通過兩人的手傳到心坎去。自家小狗一定是把自己的手當消遣娛樂了，就像以前上過某節目那隻喜歡玩靜電的柴犬一樣。

想著陣馬要見親家這件事的時候外送員騎著自行車來到他們的位置，他從箱裡拿出一個紅色的紙袋遞到伊吹手上。

「謝謝！」「辛苦了。」兩人同時向外送員說。

志摩打開袋子發現裡面全是蜜瓜包，只是口味不一樣而已，他有點不相信眼前所見還特地問了一句確認：「全部都是蜜瓜包？！」

「有九個喔。」伊吹補充。

「我要開吃囉。」志摩拆開包準備咬下去前被伊吹阻止。

「志摩ちゃん！拍照！」伊吹把前鏡頭點開，舉起手機對著自己和志摩。

「欸？」這種與幫食物拍遺照無異的舉動雖然有點幼稚，但看在是伊吹的份上志摩還是陪他舉起包裝完整的蜜瓜包拍了照。

「志摩ちゃん好可愛！」伊吹抱著手機笑得像個孩子。

「好可愛好可愛，快點吃。」志摩以有點敷衍的口氣回應同時伸手揉了揉伊吹的頭髮。

「警視廳通報各單位，新日暮里轄區裡的貨櫃屋Trunk Paradise發現男性遺體，地址是......」準備朝麵包大口咬下去的時候無線電突然傳來通報，志摩急忙把麵包放回紙袋，開車前去那個地址。

雖說當作迷你倉用的貨櫃屋合約上載明不能住人，但在現場調查了一下事發那個貨櫃後，裡面根本無一不透露出有人住的痕跡，甚至還養了貓。

死者一定是逼於無奈才要住在這種地方吧。

與姍姍來遲的分署的人簡單交接過後，待那兩人遠去時伊吹偷偷在志摩耳邊吐槽：「他們一點幹勁都沒有。」

耳朵被伊吹說話時吐出的氣息弄得很癢，於是志摩往旁邊避開，聳聳肩不置可否地說：「他們一口咬定他是自殺呢。」

真的是自殺的話還會特地把貓砂堆在自己身上嗎？仔細想想好像不太符合邏輯。

「志摩ちゃん耳朵原來怕癢......」伊吹在心裡狂喜，似是發現新世界般不斷將熱氣送往志摩耳邊，見志摩沒有特別大的反應趁著四下無人伸出舌頭舔了舔。舒服得發麻的感覺自腦袋深處爆開，雞皮疙瘩瞬間起滿一身，志摩推開越來越過分的伊吹，為了不要引起其他人而壓下聲線：「喂！別太過分！話說回來你覺得到底是怎麼回事？」

「我呢，總感覺很在意喵，我覺得一定有什喵。」伊吹瞇起眼，每一句都在語尾加一聲貓叫，剛剛好像看到志摩一些不得了的反應呢。

「我跟你想法一樣，我也不覺得是單純自殺。」

「嗯，不對，你應該要說我也不覺得是單純自殺喵。」

志摩嫌棄地搖搖頭說：「我才不要呢。走啦去問案。」說罷頭也不回地走向其他貨櫃使用者所在的地方。

「好喵！」伊吹偷偷抿嘴笑，跟在志摩身後。


	15. Chapter 15

站在那裡的是一位名為Juri的Cosplayer與兩個離家出走的少女，伊吹自然而然地就走向兩個女孩子面前，因為看起來比較好處理。

「發生什麼事了？」少女們同時開口以好奇的眼神抬頭看著身高比他們高很多的伊吹問。

「就，一些事。」伊吹想了想以婉轉的方法配合笑容說，為了不要引起兩個女生的恐慌。她們互相抓住對方的手，說起之前回來拿東西時聽到慘叫聲後在7號貨櫃，即發現死者的貨櫃前看到幽靈。

幽靈？雖然有點難以置信但這兩個字還是引起了伊吹的興致。

「真的！」少女們強調，她們以為伊吹不信。

「OKOK！那告訴我妳們住哪跟姓名好不好？」伊吹循例問了一些基本資料，可是得來的答案居然是網名般的名字。那根本稱不上是一個名字好嗎？自覺腦子過載的伊吹小跑到志摩身邊求救。

「這個貨櫃我是租來放服裝跟當成更衣室用。今天有活動，我現在很趕。」在伊吹向少女問話的同時Juri向志摩說，為了證明自己真的是Cosplayer還特地舉起手機把自己SNS的活動頁面給對方看。

「好，請告訴我名字跟住址是什麼。」

「Juri。」

「......全名。」

「我說我叫Juri。」她繼續舉著自己的手機。

「這個不能當成身分證明。不告訴我基本的個人資料是沒辦法放你們走的。」

「志摩志摩志摩志摩，我不行了。那兩個女孩說她們離家出走住在網咖裡，說什麼都不肯說真正的名字，我真的不行了。」

「呀，我們餓了，可以放我們走嗎？」其中一個女生舉起手問。

「不行呢。」伊吹搖搖頭。

「欸？好累喔......」

志摩嘆了口氣，一邊心忖這群人每個都怪怪的一邊走向車上把那袋麵包拿過來請那兩個女孩吃。只能讓伊吹犧牲一下了，他在心裡道歉。

「我超想吃的，你怎麼這樣......」伊吹眼睜睜看著到手的蜜瓜包從自己身邊離去，以委屈的語氣說。

「再買就好啦。」

「什麼時候？」

此時Juri打斷兩位，不耐煩地問：「是怎麼樣？你們應該要公開資訊吧？」

還不是因為你們不配合才要把你們留在這裡！  
「裡面死了人。」志摩指向7號貨櫃，「請你們認真配合。」

欸？大家面面相覷，沒想到發生了命案。

「幽靈，幽靈！」兩個少女面有懼色。

什麼幽靈，這世界上有鬼嗎？志摩挑眉問：「幽靈？」

「她們說在7號櫃前看到。」

Juri的視線先是飄到7號櫃，再瞟了瞟旁邊的8號櫃上，眉宇之間隱約有點緊張與不自然。

「我知道了！」伊吹突然叫道。

志摩注意到伊吹在極度自信的時候會下意識地散發出劑量比較重的信息素，託那位的動物直覺的福，他發現到一些志摩留意不到的細節。

「我本以為裡面會有些什麼，原來是隔壁啊。」他邊說邊戴上手套，走過去站在8號櫃前，閉上眼說：「嗯，裡面有人。」

然後拉開鐵門。

「警察，乖乖出來。」志摩朝空無一人的貨櫃屋喊。

......

當然不會真的乖乖出來，於是兩人到處翻找隱匿的人。

「沒人呢，會不會是我想太多了？開玩笑喵！」伊吹舉起握成拳頭的雙手假裝是貓爪捶了志摩一下，志摩沒好氣的瞪了他一眼。伊吹隨即轉身將旁邊布衣櫃的拉鍊往下拉。

一個大叔抱著膝蓋躲在裡面。

「你好啊！好了，出來吧。」兩位合力把大叔從狹窄的空間拉出。

趁伊吹在問話時志摩把他發現的貓毛拿給大叔看，說：「這貓毛跟隔壁屋的一樣。」

「你跟貓是什麼關係？」伊吹揮著找到的逗貓棒。

「不是不是，是跟隔壁的人什麼關係。」志摩急忙糾正伊吹，再一次被他爛透的問話技巧震懾。

「嗯，跟隔壁的人有什麼關係？」伊吹把問題重新問一遍。

「倉田先生！最好不要隨便回答。」對於兩人疲勞轟炸式的問話實在看不下去，Juri叫住大叔，「他們就是這樣引導你說出對警方有利的口供，再把殺人罪強行算在你頭上。」

「妳是誰？」伊吹有點驚訝。

「路人。」

「怎麼可能有這種路人！」

「我一直很在意喔，妳的衣服上有貓毛。」志摩走近Juri指向她的肩膀，「而且也知道這人在這間屋裡。如果再不配合就要請你們跟我們到局裡了。」

Juri呼了口氣，拿出自己一張名片遞上說：「我本不想扯上關係的，沒法子了。」

兩人定眼一看，眼前的人居然是位律師。人確實不可貌相，也難怪會說出剛剛的話。

「倉田先生，你說貓是你養的，死在隔壁的是誰？」她走向倉田，打算先向他問出基本的事，「不講真相的話我沒辦法替你辯護。」

倉田看看在場幾人，低下頭無奈地嘆氣，將自己以及他知道有關7號櫃的事一五一十說出。

他說7號櫃的死者叫阿健，小貓是之前撿回來養的，但卻不知道阿健為何會住在貨櫃屋裡。

「你為什麼要殺他？」志摩打算再試探一下眼前的倉田，於是問了個這樣的問題。

「不是，我沒有殺人！」

「為什麼要灑那種東西在屍體上？」

「什，什麼東西？」

抱著貓的Juri舉起錄音筆說：「請不要作誘導性提問，我在錄音。」

自己之前用在伊吹身上的招數被別人拿來對付自己了，志摩笑了笑道了聲不好意思。

「阿健......被殺了嗎？」

「還不確定，阿健是在前晚死的。你住在隔壁都沒發現嗎？有沒有聽到什麼聲音？」志摩轉用比較正常的問法。

「對了，貓！小貓平常不太會叫的。」

「啊，我以為牠受傷了。」Juri握著小貓其中一隻染上血的爪子給他們看。

把鑑識課同事叫來的同時志摩接到電話，說問到7號櫃的簽約者了，可是他是把個人資料賣出去的人，本人大約也沒想到會被用來租下貨櫃屋，更加不認識那位叫阿健的死者。

「至少我們知道了阿健是犯罪者，因此不能用自己名義去簽約......」

「啊！我知道在哪裡看過阿健的臉了！」伊吹倏地驚呼一聲用力抓住志摩的手，雖然肉眼看不見卻感覺到火花四濺，「我在奧多摩看到的！」

無線電傳出通報說有自稱是刑事陣馬的人在追捕通輯犯，因為身上沒錢而坐了霸王車。過了一會一機搜本部查出他正在追的犯人，誰都沒想到居然會牽涉到一宗十年前入室盜竊的案件。當時犯人這宗案件的兩人其中一位就是阿健，另外一個是陣馬看到的大熊。

兩個鑑識課的同僚抱著證物準備離開時被志摩叫住，十年前的案件在地上發現魚肉香腸的包裝，靠著上面唾液驗出大熊的DNA。這次在7號櫃也找到顯示阿健買過魚肉香腸的收據卻找不到任何垃圾。

「我們來看看幽靈的真面目吧。」

「魚肉香腸不是小貓而是大熊吃的！」伊吹馬上悟出志摩的意思。

「就是這樣喵！」語畢他跑向管理人的房間。

「喵～！」伊吹緊隨在後。

果然找到有另一間以同一個人的名字租下的貨櫃屋。打開門入眼的是散落一地的垃圾，如他們所料有很多魚肉香腸的包裝。牆面自事發日期起被寫上無數個「正」字，數著追溯期什麼時候才會滿。  
  
「在這裡十年......志摩ちゃん，十年到底可以做什麼呢？」蹲在48號貨櫃裡，看著一個潛逃十年的罪犯的生活痕跡，伊吹有點感慨地問。

志摩認真想了想，把自己想做的事或曾經有過的夢想說出來：「十年應該可以學好英文，可以成為主廚，可以看完所有刑偵劇吧。什麼都做得到啊。」

「不錯嘛。從被丟到派出所到今年加入機搜剛好十年，十年來我沒有恨過誰，也沒有走錯路實在是太好了。我好幸運喔，在第十年遇到志摩ちゃん，而且我不知道要怎麼說我有多喜歡你。」他摘下眼鏡低頭看著鏡片笑了笑，繼續說：「大熊的不幸在於十年間留在這裡一動不動也沒有人發現他，所以我們趕快去抓到他吧。」

「就是啊。」深邃的目光注視伊吹，野生笨蛋在感觸的時候最真摯的情感總是會表露無遺，聽著那一番話他有點感動。兩人對視交換了一個淺笑，志摩的眼神蘊含自己也察覺不出的情愫。

無線電又響起，他們接到通報後趕去與大熊對峙中的陣馬匯合。

「啊！麵包！」坐上駕駛座繫好安全帶後志摩突然叫了一聲。

「嗯？」

「我剛剛又幫你訂了一次請他們送來。」

「志摩ちゃん......」伊吹雙眼發光看著志摩，口吻裡帶有幾分想撒嬌的意味。

「但是沒時間等了。」志摩扭動鑰匙發動引擎。

「嗯，要走了！」抱著一定要把犯人捉拿歸案的決心的伊吹幹勁十足，志摩看了看對方的表情，突然覺得心跳很快。因為今日的伊吹藍也是閃閃亮亮的，站在他身邊被和煦的光芒籠罩，心跳不知不覺就變快了。

「志摩ちゃん你在想什麼？信息素好甜。」

「秘密。」志摩微笑，雖然沒有把握能瞞過伊吹。


	16. Chapter 16

「我聞到志摩超～喜歡我的氣味，嗯，一定是這樣吧。」伊吹抱著胸自信滿滿地微抬起下巴說。

看吧，一定瞞不過伊吹。

一秒被戀人看穿的志摩笑而不語，不過伊吹知道那個微笑有「是」的含意。

經過通報所說大熊所在的商店街附近遇到跑得上接不接下氣的陣馬，本應身處餐館與未來媳婦的家人見面的他此時因與犯人扭打過後衣衫不整，連西裝外套亦不知所蹤。

「陣馬先生！」志摩將車停到路邊慌忙跳下車，不小心被腳邊的磚頭絆倒在地的陣馬被伊吹扶起，指向某個方位示意大熊往那邊跑了，於是馬上開車追上。

「上啊志摩！那邊那邊，快點快點！右邊右邊！！」伊吹與陣馬坐在旁邊大叫，叫著志摩也看得到的事實。

大熊沿著大街跑進轉角處。

是沒有料到會在幾秒之間被他逃脫，待車子轉進去後人居然消失了。

「大熊！！！可惡！！去哪裡了！！！！」兩人同時喊，伊吹更過份，拿起無線電的對講機調成擴音器模式讓自己的吼聲傳遍窄巷，簡直是擾民。身邊有兩個淨是坐著叫嚷的人實在是使人煩躁，志摩被他們吵得有點生氣忍不住咬著齒罵了下。

「這兩個人坐在一起怎麼那麼吵！」

看不見人只能在附近到處開著車繞，直到伊吹看到前方有個人倒在馬路中。

伊吹認出那是剛剛給他們送麵包的外送員，醒目的薄荷綠色外套與單車不見影。他跑過去推了推臉頰受傷的外送員，一邊叫著「太郎」。

外送員抓住伊吹的衣袖搖搖頭說：「我不叫太郎啦......」

有點尷尬，不，是超級尷尬。志摩別過頭忍住不要笑出聲硬是撐了過去聽對方說完事情的來龍去脈。原來他是被大熊打傷後搶走了身上的衣服與單車，現在因為免運費活動的關係多了很多人叫外送。外送員滿街跑，光是他們身處的區域就有200人在工作，不仔細看根本分不清誰是誰。

「話說前陣子......你們的制服不是紅色的嗎？」陣馬問道。他記得自己好像看過相關的新聞，不知道他們總公司是改革還是收購了其他外送公司而改成薄荷色制服，名字也由Cosmo Delivery改成出前太郎。

「啊，那個。總公司很小氣，因為制服可以正反兩面穿，他們就叫我們把綠色穿在外面，自己把出前太郎的Logo 貼在背上。」

剎那間的靈機一觸，志摩想到個好方法：「就是這個！」

他馬上聯絡一機搜本部，讓署裡比較上層的人出面與出前太郎的總公司聯繫——有確確實實註冊過的員工自然會被登錄在公司的外送系統裡，因此只要以系統發出信息，正在工作的人一定會收到。讓正規員工穿上紅色向外的外套，不是員工的大熊一身綠就很顯眼了，接下來只要拜託Spider的人留意路邊的監視器就能找到他。

過了一陣後街上大部分的外送員都換上紅色的制服，省去其他機搜隊員逐個查員工證的麻煩。

時針指向4字，聚精會神看著監視畫面的糸卷雙眼捕捉到騎著單車閃過去的身影：「找到了！」

靠著糸卷給的情報成功在河邊的橋底攔截大熊，車子停在唯一的路口，他見狀急剎調頭。

「吼呀！」陣馬衝上前給他來了扎扎實實的一拳，大熊吃痛後退幾步，腳步不穩跌坐在地。

「放棄吧。」

為了等追溯期過而不惜潛逃十年的人怎麼可能就此罷休，大熊從褲袋把從理髮店偷來的剪刀反手握住。二話不說走上前想以剪刀攻擊陣馬，陣馬以手臂揮開大熊卻被鋒利的刀尖劃破臉。

「好。刀械法，傷害罪。你們兩個，不用手下留情了。」陣馬揮揮手抹去傷口滲出的血。

「好喲。」兩人同時從身後拿出一直沒有機會出場的伸縮警棍，用力往下一揮。

「再逃下去的罪名會更重喔。」陣馬努力勸大熊降伏，只有換來對方的狠瞪。

「剩下一個月再二十二天，我一定不會被你們抓到。」只要再撐一下下，他就是個無罪的人了。

「再加五年。」志摩嘆了口氣，把殘酷的事如實告知，「你的追溯期不是十年，而是十五年。2004年已經修法了，可惜。」

「投降吧，大熊！」

得知事實的他雙手垂下似是要放棄的樣子，剪刀落到地上咣噹一聲。伊吹以為大熊要乖乖投降，握住警棍的手稍稍放鬆卻沒想到大熊只是想換一把更堅固耐打的拐棍。

「那我只能繼續逃了。」說罷衝上前先是朝手無寸鐵的陣馬揮了兩棍被躲開，隨即陣馬抱著大熊的腰想箝制他的行動，對方奮力掙扎然後抬膝往陣馬下腹頂了下。硬是吃了一記膝撞只得退後重整姿態，讓手上有武器的兩位對付大熊。

猶如跳著戰舞般的短兵相接，一人揮下警棍後迴避換另一人上，打算盡可能消耗大熊的體力。陣馬見有機可乘上前想把大熊按在後方的鐵絲網上，許是力氣沒有犯人大，大熊重重把拐棍敲在陣馬背上，本想再補一下時被伊吹一把推開。

見情勢不太妙於是陣馬跑到車上請外援。

伊吹轉身退到志摩身邊，對視一眼後輕輕點頭——「要上囉！」志摩放出劑量稍重的信息素作為暗示。

志摩在伊吹上前敲了一下後以雙手舉起警棍一邊擋住大熊的攻擊一邊往後退讓大熊貼近牆邊的同時伊吹從側邊繞過兩人助跑跳起向燈柱一蹬借力下揮警棍讓大熊失平衡，志摩也以同樣的方法重擊。大熊很快就調整好身姿，緊握拐棍與兩人繼續對打，直到志摩踢了他的後背一下使他腳步踉蹌，伊吹才逮到機會把對方手上的武器踢落。

還是得感激陣馬及時雨般的飛身一撲壓在身下才能把身懷怪物般的體力的大熊制服，讀出逮捕罪名時大熊怨恨地號哭一聲。  
  
三人目送犯人被其他人帶走，事件告一段落後陣馬才猛然想起自己的外套不知道落在哪裡了。

「啊！你兒子的！」志摩驚呼，伊吹接上：「聚餐！」

「算了。」陣馬搖搖頭打算放棄，自己一身破破爛爛去了只會給家人添麻煩。

「不行，一定要去！你想退休後自己一個人住在貨櫃屋嗎？快走啊！」說罷與伊吹同時伸手把陣馬推走。

這麼重要的場合如果不去露個面以後一定會後悔的。

回到貨櫃屋處理一下後續的事情後在車上，正在開車回分駐所的伊吹突然開腔說了一句。

「可以找到歸宿真的很好呢。」

「怎麼了，突然。」低頭在板上寫記錄的志摩抬頭看了眼伊吹。

「我有一未你啊。」

又是直球，殺得毫無防備的志摩措手不及。伊吹見對方不說話於是繼續自顧自地說：「下次休假我訂了山裡的溫泉旅館喔。」

「哈？這個天氣？7月？」志摩挑眉。

「就算是夏天山裡也是很涼爽，可以晚上再泡嘛。我們那天在旅館過夜後早上直接坐最早的新幹線回東京就能上班了喔。」伊吹把自己理想中的計劃一五一十地說出。

「你還想得挺周到的嘛。」志摩聳聳肩，繼續提筆疾書。


	17. Chapter 17

伊吹訂的是離東京不遠山中的傳統溫泉旅館，每晚只會接待不多於七組客人。

下新幹線後在周圍的景點觀光了一下後臨近四點才住進旅館，甫進去就被敞開的紙門後方個人露天溫泉前方的山景吸引目光。不同品種的樹木疊翠，上面是萬里無雲的青空，下方有小溪潺潺流水聲伴隨，光是看到這一幀風景就能將千萬煩惱拋諸腦後。

兩人二話不說換上浴衣，洗了個澡後就泡進溫泉裡。待過奧多摩的伊吹說山裡很涼是真的，就算是泡著溫泉也不會覺得不適。

晚上吃過旅館送進房間的精緻和食後，志摩側躺在布團上面看電視等胃裡的食物消化。想也知道伊吹心裡打的什麼如意算盤，可是剛吃飽馬上做會胃痛。

電視劇看完了，志摩彎下身拍拍不小心睡著的戀人。浴衣鬆垮的領口讓伊吹一張開眼就看到志摩線條明顯的鎖骨，他看得出神一不小心按捺不住就——

「喂！你幹嘛？」突然被戀人用力緊抱，志摩發出抗議的聲音，掙扎著想要對方放手。

「志摩實在是太香了，鬆軟鬆軟又きゅるきゅる的。」他埋頭在志摩頸窩不斷索取令他神魂顛倒的麝香，右手撫上後頸沒有貼片保護的腺體摩挲，刺激志摩讓他分泌更多香氣四溢的信息素。

「笨蛋，你要聞開口就好。」志摩推開把自己當成毒品狂吸吸得不亦樂乎的伊吹，解開綁得不緊的腰帶再將雙手從袖子抽離讓寬鬆的浴衣滑落，露出光裸的上半身。浴衣只能僅僅遮住下半身，動作稍大也會被看光，在伊吹眼中這樣要脫不脫的比全裸更加色情。

「志摩ちゃん......」伊吹覺得自己幸福到彷彿要死，亢奮得連說話都有點顫。志摩笑了笑，抱著伊吹的頭將他按在自己胸前，臉貼在稍微鍛練過的胸肌前，鼻腔裡滿是濃郁的麝香，只要埋一下志摩的胸工作再怎麼疲憊都一掃而空。Omega特有的肉感使志摩整個人都軟軟的，可以把臉埋在志摩的胸膛伊吹覺得自己活到現在也算是不枉過。

好軟好香好舒服，猶如身處天堂。不，這就是天堂的味道吧。

伊吹換了換氣，繼續埋胸，聽著志摩穩定的心跳聲幾乎要睡著。志摩輕撫對方柔軟的頭髮，使自己安心的檸香帶著滿滿幸福感包圍自己。

不行，不能就此睡著，還有一些慾望沒處理呢。伊吹深吸一口氣，抬頭看著志摩問：「志摩ちゃん，キャッキャウフフ？」

「不要太過分，明天要上班。」

「不過キャッキャウフフ之前我有點事想了解一下。」語畢志摩把伊吹的浴衣的綁腰繩解開，平日隱沒在寬鬆的衣服下的好身材一眼盡收眼底。志摩學伊吹方才埋胸的動作把臉貼在伊吹胸前，惹來對方的疑惑。

「咦？欸？志摩ちゃん？」事出突然伊吹的雙手不知道該放在何處，只好撐在身後免得自己往後倒。志摩悶悶的聲音自胸前傳來，志摩說話時吐出的氣息落在肌膚上又熱又癢：「我只是想了解一下為什麼你那麼喜歡埋胸。」

「可以充電啊，志摩很軟又很香，跟我這種硬梆梆的Alpha不一樣呢。」多聞聞有標記關係Omega的信息素的確可以讓Alpha身心放鬆，有療癒人心的力量。

似乎成功開啟新世界大門的志摩用力吸了一口清新的檸香。雙手鬼使神差地朝對方的胸抓了下，為了作對比也揉了揉自己的，手感是有點不一樣但難以用言語形容。

「嗯，原來是這樣。」志摩留下模棱兩可的評語，打死不會承認自己也愛上了埋在戀人胸前吸信息素的舉動，就似是有種寧神的魔力一樣，只要在對方懷內被信息素與暖洋洋的體溫籠罩就會放鬆得想睡覺。

見志摩揉了自己的胸，伊吹也依樣畫葫蘆伸出雙手置於對方的胸膛上輕抓。奇妙的手感刺激著伊吹的感官，指腹搓捻乳首。難耐快感的志摩微弱輕哼，合上眼任由伊吹逗弄自己的胸。

「好，夠了。」志摩將伊吹的雙手甩走，把自己的浴衣掀開，底下一絲不掛的身體一覽無遺。上次臨時標記的時候一點痕跡都沒在志摩身上留過，這件事太不伊吹藍了，不能咬後頸那就咬身上其他地方。伊吹散發出帶求歡意味的信息素，執起志摩的手吻在前臂內側因長期曬不到陽光而白嫩的皮膚，輕柔的吻落在手臂，另一隻空出的手將志摩圈在懷內拉向自己。嘴唇漸漸遊移到頸間，伊吹試探性地吸起脖子上的肉卻被制止。

「明天還要上班吧，留在這裡全世界都看得到呢。」被那些無聊的同事發現流言蜚語又要滿天飛了。

「那你可以不要穿深V的衣服嗎？」伊吹撅嘴可憐兮兮地說，眼裡充滿期待落空的失落情緒。

「不行。你不喜歡看嗎？」

「超級喜歡。」伊吹總是喜歡盯著志摩的鎖骨，不過比起看還是更愛咬下去的口感。

「那就不要有意見。」

「什麼嘛，志摩好過分！」伊吹戲劇化地往後假摔，被志摩抱著脖子拉回來。他湊上前舔了舔伊吹的鎖骨，放輕力度以牙齒磨了幾下後雙唇逐漸往肩的方向移，捲曲的頭髮搔著伊吹的下巴。他停留在對方鎖骨末端靠近肩膀的位置，斷斷續續地吸吮那片肌膚，偶爾微微使力以牙輕咬，於一定會被衣物遮掩的地方留下一個深紅色的吻痕。

志摩主動給自己留了個標記讓伊吹的腦袋有點當機。

「手給我。」他沒有多說什麼直接抓起對方的手，把食指掰直，指在自己身上可以種草莓的地方。指尖在雙肩之間劃下一個V字，微弱的電流隨他的動作留下看不見的軌跡，剛好是志摩的衣服會露出的部分：「這裡以下的全部都可以留吻痕。」

「志摩我最愛你......」以讚嘆的語氣說出內心激動到難以置信的心情，突然被告知幾乎可以在全身製造吻痕有點不知道該從何開始。

「不知道要在哪裡出手嗎？」

雖然很不想承認但伊吹還是點了點頭。

志摩想了想，往後退了一下，單手撐住身體抬起右腿擱在伊吹的肩上微曲勾住再指向大腿內側：「這裡？還是本番？」

說著同時手掌漸漸向下移，志摩摸了摸穴口再將沾上愛液的手指遞到伊吹眼前，兩指分開，透明黏膩的絲線在指間相連，他凝視對方雙眼舔了舔下唇。

伊吹可不記得他的志摩有那麼色，被對方這麼一撩現時只想直接開幹。他張嘴把對方的手指含在口裡，舌尖舐著指腹上的液體。

「我不是說過不要舔嗎？」志摩抽出手，將伊吹的口水抹在對方身上。

「欸？」伊吹的語尾故意上揚，臉上帶著有點欠揍的笑容，「忘了。」

兩人腿間的性器完全充血勃起，拜煽情的畫面與信息素所賜，再加上房間裡微弱的燈光與榻榻米舒適的藺草香。志摩摸了摸伊吹的頭髮，拿兩個枕頭墊在身下趴在床墊上抬起屁股，洞口的一圈水光告知伊吹他已經準備好。

雖然很想即刻進入正題，但還是要先擴張，伊吹很喜歡以手指摳著志摩肉穴的感覺，聽著志摩最動聽的聲音毫無保留地在耳邊迴響。他坐在志摩的身旁，一雙長腿隨意地張開，伸手把食指探進水淋淋的後穴裡。

「志摩水好多，きゅるきゅる。」光是把手指放進去就覺得像是泡在暖水裡，被濕濕軟軟的嫩肉包裹，每一次攪動都會發出使人臉紅耳赤的水聲，「好色，濕到好像可以用來洗手喔。」

空氣中彌漫濃得有點刺鼻的麝香，伊吹只好釋放多一些自己的檸檬味中和甜膩的Omega信息素。

「什麼？不要說那些。」志摩聽著戀人不知道在哪裡學來的下流言辭，興奮得呼吸加重。伸手握住對方肉柱上下擼動幾下然後以掌心在頂端摩挲，被前液弄濕手。

「射在裡面的話，精液從這裡流出來的樣子我很喜歡，真的超級色情。」伊吹看了看耳朵紅起來的志摩，以雙指撐開他的後穴，愛液流出滴濕身下的床鋪，「好厲害居然滴下來了，還有咕啾咕啾的聲音。欸，志摩超～色。」

「你也給我差不多一點！」情慾被對方燃起身體滾燙得好像感冒發燒，志摩羞恥得忍不住大叫。意外地看到對方預料以外的反應伊吹變本加厲，移到志摩身後，雙腿稍稍分開屈成直角跪下，陰莖在腰窩與股溝間來回磨蹭，每一下都有觸電的感覺，電流從尾椎沿背脊直衝腦門。

伊吹看了看志摩的表情，眼角泛紅的他雙眼失神地看向床之間牆上的掛畫，在沒有說任何話的情況下直接一插到底。被腸肉貼合的快感讓伊吹仰起頭舒了口氣，志摩粗喘著氣接納對方的性器，內壁隨一呼一吸收放纏住伊吹。

「笨，蛋。這樣突然插進來、嗚！」志摩有點不滿，剛剛那一下幾乎碰到生殖腔的環口。明明決定了這次不要讓入口打開，可是這樣一直被頂弄的話......不行，一定要保持神志清醒。

伊吹俯下身，雙手抱著志摩的腰身擺動腰肢，於對方背上與腰側留下一個個牙印吻痕，屬於他們倆人愛的標記。伊吹調整角度每下都重重地撞在敏感點上，耳裡儘是對方低沈的喘息。異樣的酥麻感如浪潮一波一波湧現，拍打僅剩無幾的思考能力。志摩舒服得連大腿都在顫抖，身體軟得猶如騰雲駕霧般，精液滴滴答答地流下落在鋪在床上的毛巾。

跟伊吹有了性行為後的第二次也是被插射，志摩閉上眼，此時才注意到自己的唾液流到枕頭上。雖然很累但心裡對伊吹的愛熊熊燃燒，對方大概也感受得到。

「好舒服......志摩ちゃん的裡面好舒服。」抽插的動作停不下來，腸肉絞纏進進出出的陰莖，每次抽出都擠出一些水打濕兩人的下半身。戀人的體力太好不知道是好事還是壞事，靠著前列腺高潮後其實已經累得想倒頭大睡，志摩繼續承受著過載的，令人上癮的快感，輕碎的呻吟自嘴角流淌。

雖說很想換個體位讓志摩騎在自己身上，但伊吹明顯感覺到對方因連續值班幾天後體力不足，只好維持原本的姿勢。伊吹的性器一顫一抖，即使感覺不到精液灑在腸壁上的溫度還是實實在在地感知到自己被戀人內射。他喘著氣拔出陰莖，混合愛液的白濁如伊吹所願緩緩流出，高潮的餘韻讓志摩全身的肌肉都在顫慄。

「志摩ちゃん好棒。」

「藍ちゃん也是。」

沒想到愛人會說這樣的話，伊吹有點驚喜，抱著志摩蹭了蹭。

「洗完澡泡一下湯再睡覺。」志摩雙手按著伊吹的臉在唇上烙下一個充滿愛的吻後說。

伊吹站起向志摩伸手將他拉起身，兩人一起走進湯屋旁的浴室。志摩對著鏡子挑眉，正面一個吻痕都沒有可是背面卻是重災區，腰間的肉被伊吹捏到發紅不在話下，加上牙印與吻痕，簡直糟透了。

「志摩ちゃん，這個只有一個嗎？」伊吹指指自己肩上的痕跡。

「還想要啊？」志摩彎腰把手指放進小穴裡攪了攪把伊吹射進去的液體全部弄出來，扭開熱水抓住花灑把亂糟糟的下半身洗乾淨。

伊吹雙眼骨碌地轉了一圈，看看身邊的志摩又看看鏡子，抿著嘴微笑：「可以嗎？」

「你剛剛插進來的時候怎麼沒問可不可以？」志摩開始質問。

「我以為志摩會比較喜歡粗暴的キャッキャウフフ嘛。」心虛的伊吹碎碎念道。

「是不討厭。過來。」志摩向戀人招招手，然後抓住伊吹的手抬起，微微踮腳吻在上臂內側。

「哈哈哈好癢～志摩ちゃん～」有點怕癢的伊吹，一方面想要志摩的吻痕一方面想把手縮回去，志摩皺了皺眉頭。被對方由下而上的瞪，伊吹噤聲，繼續伸出手。

「好了。」志摩滿意地笑了笑，其實種草莓的方法也是看網絡的資料學的，今天才第一次實戰。

簡單把身體洗淨後坐在溫泉裡，看著那一片屬於山林的夜空。皓月當空照亮旁邊的星，加上各種動物的呼聲，是一幅活著的畫。

伊吹牽起志摩的手，十指緊扣。


	18. Chapter 18

睡覺的時候只能睡在另一套乾淨整齊的布團上，伊吹把臉埋在志摩胸前，抱著對方沉沉睡去。被志摩的麝香縈繞獲得一夜好眠，日出的時候鳥鳴混合溪流響聲代替鬧鐘叫醒了兩人。

「早啊一未。」伊吹蹭了蹭志摩的下巴說。

「嗯？藍ちゃん，現在幾點了？」睡眼惺忪的志摩聲音有點沙啞，伊吹把手伸到枕頭後方摸了摸，舉起手機看了眼。

「快五點了，六點會送早餐來。可以再睡一下，還是要去泡溫泉？」

「泡溫泉。」志摩揉著自己的捲髮坐起身，身上滿是伊吹昨夜留下的痕跡。伊吹注視那些自己雙唇與皓齒的產物，伸手撫摸。被突如其來的電流刺激，志摩抖了抖，伊吹見狀變本加厲，指尖在對方彎腰時微微凸出的脊骨輕撓。一直到正式標記前兩人之間的電流依然存在，清醒過來的志摩抓起伊吹的手甩開，站起身去洗澡，被單自身上滑落。

伊吹瞇起眼凝視沐浴於晨光之下的戀人，跟過去從後方緊抱對方的腰身，因為身高差的關係胯下剛好在志摩的腰窩前。帶點暗示地磨了磨，志摩為了阻止對方更進一步的動作，抓起花灑頭扭開水噴在伊吹臉上。

「你又怎麼了？我們這個月已經沒有假期了。」

「但是......」伊吹指指自己的腿間。

「你這，可惡！野狗。」志摩別過頭罵了聲，伊吹的精力也太旺盛了吧。再過幾小時就要上班，讓他插進自己體內是不可能了，那麼只能夠——

志摩坐在洗澡的小椅子上，抬眼看著伊吹，臉上是好像有點不耐煩想笑不笑的表情：「快點，我想泡溫泉，還是你要自己來？」

未等伊吹作出任何反應，志摩的雙手撫上硬挺的肉柱，泛紅的雙眼注視掌心之間伊吹的陰莖。伊吹輕觸對方的臉，指尖描繪下顎的線條來回遊走。

他伸出舌頭在頂端打轉，伊吹舒服得忍不住發出幾聲輕吟。顧不上會不會被罵，伊吹抓住志摩的頭髮用力挺腰，喉嚨突然被擠入異物的志摩強忍嘔吐的感覺推開戀人。

「笨蛋，你是不是想死。」志摩乾咳幾下，以手背擦去嘴角的唾液，單手握著眼前的陰莖上下擼動。

「哈，哈，對不起。志摩ちゃん一定不會那麼狠心殺了我的。」伊吹發出兩下略為欠揍的笑聲，乖乖站好讓志摩服侍自己。像吃冰棒般由下而上地舔了個遍，志摩的口水沾濕伊吹的性器，一邊舔一邊套弄讓伊吹終於耐不住快感而高潮，低吼一聲白濁射到志摩臉上。他抬手將大部分的體液抹去，殷紅的舌尖將手上那些液體捲入口中吞下，吃得津津有味的樣子在伊吹眼中誘人到不可思議。他想志摩一定是故意的，因為晚點要上班所以不可能做完全套，是為剛剛的事而報復。

林間的晨霧被朝陽照射裊裊縈繞，身處氣溫比都市低的山巒間溫泉的水溫恰到好處。身體浸在熱氣昇騰的泉水裡，兩人同時仰起頭長長舒了口氣，伊吹靠近志摩把頭擱在對方的肩上。

「志摩。」

「嗯？」

「以後放假都去泡溫泉好了。」說著的同時伊吹不安分的手有意無意地輕撫志摩的大腿。

「然後一直キャッキャウフフ嗎？」不知道是不是跟伊吹待在一起久了志摩自己也染上說伊吹語的習慣。

「志摩OK的話我OK喔！」

志摩沒有特別說什麼，只是把泡了溫熱泉水的毛巾擰乾摺成長方形敷在眼瞼上。有些事還是留一步比較好，畢竟自己旁邊的Alpha做起來沒完沒了。

屬於夏天的蟬鳴依然響遍四周。伊吹曾經以為與志摩介乎於日常與非日常之間的生活可以就這樣繼續下去，曾經以為。

桔梗發現自己家裡被裝了竊聽器。那時候負責盯著前來修理的人員的志摩接到伊吹的電話說關於香坂的事，雙目視線移開了一陣，大概就是那時候神不知鬼不覺地被動了手腳。目標搞不好是桔梗家裡的第三個人，羽野麥，那個曾經擔任警方的線人讓他們搗破一個地下賭場的女人。

地下賭場，想也知道當中牽涉多少利益糾葛，生財工具被一個女人破壞後賭場所屬的組織恨得想殺了她也是可以理解的。為了保護她桔梗讓她住進自己家裡，平日就擔當照顧小豐，姊姊般的角色。

開著車巡邏的兩人突然為了這件事而吵了起來。

「志摩沒有盯好維修人員是因為我打電話給你，是共同責任喔。」

「你會打來是因為在查香坂的案，那是我的問題所以說到底責任全歸我。」

「那全世界的問題都是你的責任啦！」伊吹對於志摩這樣把所有事的責任都歸咎於自己身上的態度有點生氣，明明香坂的案件是自己主動要查的。

「什麼啦？」志摩對於戀人開始說些令人難以理解的話感覺困惑，他皺了皺眉頭，雙眼繼續看著前方的路。

「為什麼夏天那麼熱？車裡為什麼會有蟲？全部全部都是志摩害的！」

「車裡有蟲是因為車身是綠色吧。」

「車子是綠色也是志摩害的。」

「是蜜瓜包所以才是綠色啊。」

難以判斷是誰先開始的話鋒一轉將話題引導到奇怪的地方去。已經與竊聽器的事無關了，就是單純情侶間無聊的拌嘴。

「蜜瓜包是黃色的喲。」

「高級的是綠色的！」此話衝口而出後志摩有點後悔，因為聽起來實在是太蠢了，「所以說我們為什麼要為了麵包而吵架啊？」

「但是很開心呢。」伊吹瞇起眼笑說，與志摩互通心意一陣後不知不覺感受到一直嚮往的那種不再是自己孤身一人的感覺。身邊有志摩一未相伴，一個真實存在有血有肉的人。

「警視廳通報各單位，八王子南署管區裡疑似發現屍體，請在附近的同僚速來協助，地址是......」

「屍體？」伊吹心生疑問。

兩人收起打鬧時的笑容，抓起無線電認真回答。

「機搜404收到，馬上過去。」

「收到。」

外頭正下著小雨。


	19. Chapter 19

一具包裹在軍綠色防水布裡的屍體被放在地上，縛綁屍身的繩子上掛有一塊以他們看不懂的字寫的標籤。鑑識課的人剪開繩子打開防水布，一陣屍臭味立即湧出，讓嗅覺敏銳的伊吹忍不住後退兩步雙手合十。志摩見狀馬上釋放少量的信息素希望可以讓伊吹不那麼難受。至於志摩，因為在搜一待過所以對各式各樣的屍體，不管是他殺還是自殺都早已見慣不怪。

聽著初步的目測報告，志摩自己也被那陣屍臭薰得有點受不了，皺起眉頭。

原來那人已經死了將近一個月，身上可見的剌傷有五道，雙手的食指中指與無名指都被切斷。胸前掛著一個十字架，

「是黑道的私刑嗎？」伊吹屏息走上前看了看後問。

「不，小指還在。」志摩回答，繼續蹲在地上看看能從眼下的屍體尋出什麼證據。至於伊吹，以工作用的手機拍下照片，打算用在初步調查報告上。

「滾開，不要礙事！」不遠處傳來一把熟悉的噪音，伊吹認得出那是搜一的刈谷聲音。往聲音的方向一看果然看到刈谷與他的小跟班田島，因為他們說過志摩的壞話所以伊吹對倆人的印象其實不是很好。

刈谷走到發現屍體的地點，看見伊吹與志摩站在一起就說：「喔，你是上次與局長兒子一起來的......」

「你好啊，我是機搜的伊吹。」伊吹下意識地把志摩擋在身後免得他又被刈谷故意奚落，沒想到志摩向前踏了一步，他只好搭著對方的肩說：「我是志摩的搭檔。」

「搭檔？」

伊吹知道那兩人心裡一定是想著這種搭檔殺手也能有新搭檔吧。就是有，怎麼樣？而且還建立了臨時標記關係喔。

「好久不見。」志摩本著禮儀還是鞠了鞠躬。

「我還以為你早就被開除了。」刈谷一臉看不起志摩，伊吹為了保護志摩走上前想要跟刈谷理論：「那件事是你誤會了。」

「算了算了，不用解釋。」志摩拉住伊吹。

「我沒時間跟你們耗。」語畢刈谷轉身，扯開嗓門朝在場所有人大喊：「我是搜查一課的刈谷，這件案現在起由搜查一課負責。」

「哇喔，好大聲啊。」伊吹在志摩身後小聲吐槽，志摩翻了個小小的白眼說：「明明大家都聽得到啊。」

「所有的資料不用告訴機搜，直接跟我說。」刈谷這句說得特別大聲。

「感覺好差，好討厭。」伊吹站在志摩身邊伸直腰說。

志摩拍了拍搭檔示意他再忍一忍，這裡很快就沒他們的事然後走去田島身邊套話，肯定是特別嚴重才會讓搜一跳過初步調查介入。

「你們好快啊，直接跳過初步調查呢。」志摩走到田島身邊幽幽的說，田島瞟了志摩一眼後留下一句就往刈谷的方向走過去：「因為這不是獨立的案件，是未解決的連環兇殺案。」

後來他們才知道十幾年前有過類似的兩宗案件，被害者手指被切斷，防水布上掛著一個「兽」字，與這次類似。

「啊啊不得了！」田島正在向其他同僚報告時伊吹突然站起，惹來在場所有人的注目。

「別吵！」志摩按著伊吹的肩逼迫他坐回去，伊吹見狀只好拉著志摩的衣服低語：「我們很幸運啊，堀內跟我一樣是茨城人......」

「後面的閉嘴！」總是看404兩人不順眼的刈谷轉身朝後方兩人罵道打斷伊吹跟志摩的對話。與此同時該報告的都報告完了，宣佈會議解散後刈谷走向他們面前，以質問的語氣問：「知不知道為什麼會叫你們來？」

「因為我們很優秀？」伊吹聽不出刈谷的嘲諷。

「這位是笨蛋嗎？」刈谷挑了挑眉。

「這點我無法否認。」志摩看了伊吹一眼，忍著笑意回應。

「因為你們機搜是來跑腿的，是找你們來當我們司機的！」

又來了，目中無人的Alpha們。信息素相互碰撞似是想要爭地盤似的。因為已經跟一個Alpha有了標記關係，就算只是臨時標記也好，別人的信息素都不會影響到志摩。志摩不動如山地站在伊吹身邊目送刈谷與田島離開後伊吹才停止釋放自己的信息素。

「跑腿？好老套。」

「說話客氣點，人家跟不上新時代嘛。」志摩摸了摸伊吹的頭，故意用比較大的聲量說。

「不要用這種大音量說別人的壞話。」臨步出會議室前刈谷轉身狠狠地說，隨後指了指門口示意他們跟過去。

受害人的遺體被送到UDI研究所解剖，把搜一那兩位載到這裡後干勁充滿的伊吹正要拉開門下車時被刈谷擋住。

「跑腿的不要跟過來礙事！給我乖乖在這裡等。」說罷他用力關上門把兩人留在車內。

「老套。」伊吹瞪著刈谷說。

「睡一下吧。」志摩抱著胸閉上眼，反正這五小時不管說什麼都是一定要等的，只好休息一下。

伊吹看向放在後車廂裡刈谷的公事包如夢初醒：「他們的包包跟資料都在車裡......！」

被那兩位挖苦到自己也很不爽的志摩這次選擇放任伊吹，只是說：「記得放好不要被發現。」


	20. Chapter 20

伊吹偷偷從公事包裡搜出一份用A4透明文件夾裝著的資料回到副駕座的同時突然有人敲窗，一位身穿白袍一看就知道是在研究所裡工作的人手裡拿著一隻嚕嚕米娃娃問他們有沒有開心果口味的蜜瓜包。

志摩朝伊吹眨眨眼示意他來處理，伊吹馬上將文件夾中的紙張翻出來仔細閱讀。

「我們這裡沒有麵包，這是警車。」

那人露出難以置信的表情，志摩見他還是不信只好翻出自己的名片遞到對方手上。對方接過名片仔細看了看才相信那是佯裝的警車。

「真的沒有嗎？開心果也沒有？」他看起來真的很想吃蜜瓜包，堅定不移地一問再問。志摩抱歉地笑著搖搖頭，聽到伊吹叫了自己的名字，道一句不好意思將車窗搖上。

「其實我們真的超級幸運啊。」

「什麼？」志摩收起營業用假笑回復到認真的神情。

伊吹揚了揚手裡的紙片，說：「最早抓到這次被害人堀內的是茨城縣警，負責人是蒲郡慈生。」

「蒲郡......你的恩師？」

與伊吹閒聊時曾經聽過這個人的名字，就算他們已經是一對戀人但志摩對於伊吹的過去知得並不多。伊吹是個不太喜歡將自己的過去毫無保留地剖開給其他人看的類型，等到某一天伊吹想要說的時候，志摩會靜靜伴在他身邊聽他娓娓道來。

「沒錯，就是他！」

志摩抬手看了看手錶，距離解剖報告結果出爐尚有至少三小時。不用想也知道伊吹現在最想做的就是去蒲郡家看能不能打聽到什麼。

管他的刈谷與他的小跟班。

志摩發動車子的引擎，跟伊吹要了地址。

「蒲叔！我們來了哦！」第一次帶著志摩拜訪蒲郡家的伊吹有點興奮。

「打擾了。」志摩跟在伊吹後面向蒲郡彎身，「初次見面，我是志摩一未。」

伊吹走過去一把攬住志摩的肩膀將對方往自己方向拉笑說：「志摩ちゃん是我的男朋友哦，我終於交到男朋友了！」

「恭喜你，我去倒茶吧。」蒲郡以一如既往儼如慈父的臉容語氣道，正想轉身去後方的廚房時被志摩留住。

「我來就好，您的腿......」說著的同時志摩瞄向房間角落的助行器，蒲郡順志摩的視線看去，恍然大悟：「那是內人的，都半年了還是捨不得丟掉，請坐請坐。」

「好，謝謝。」志摩點點頭，坐在伊吹對面。  
  
蒲郡將泡好的冷麥茶拿到矮桌上後抓了個坐墊坐下，伊吹主動為兩人斟茶。要是一開始就問與案件有關的事那實在是太奇怪了，志摩決定由那些無關緊要的生活瑣事開始問起。蒲郡退休後當過協助外籍勞工在日本生活的志工，先前小梅捲入的案件他有幫忙才順利揪出幕後黑手。

「您還在當志工嗎？接下來會不會負責新的人？」

「暫時不會了，我想停一下。」蒲郡搖搖頭笑道。

「欸？不做了嗎？」伊吹看了看三個杯子，確定沒有哪杯茶比較多或比較少。

「我老了，不管是身體還是這裡都不好使。」蒲郡以食指指尖戳戳自己的額角，然後他微微低頭看著不遠處無奈地道：「就像是身陷霧中，模模糊糊的。」

深吸一口氣，一邊盯著助行器一邊說：「一直記不起麗子的笑容。」

注意到兩人都沈默不語，蒲郡語氣一轉，問他們來這裡想要問什麼。志摩從手提包裡拿出一疊文件交到對方手中，蒲郡戴上老花眼鏡快速地掃了那些資料一眼。

「我還記得他，堀內。我在調查那宗傷人案時他哭著對我說已經改過自新，坐了兩年後又犯下偷竊案然後銷聲匿跡，在逃跑時又犯傷害跟強姦未遂。」

「所以又再進去坐了五年。」志摩補充。

兩人從蒲郡口中聽到很多關於死者堀內的事，包括他的性格以及職場上與人起過衝突等等這些在資料上未有提及的情報。可惜的是蒲郡想不起堀內與誰起過衝突，好不容易抓到線尾拉了拉發現這根繩早就斷了的感覺令人不好受。

志摩此時注意到櫃子上有一包樣子似曾熟悉的藥。離開蒲郡的屋子後，志摩認為有必要將剛剛看到的告訴伊吹：「伊吹，蒲叔應該不是單純的健忘，而是......」

「什麼？」

「他家裡的藥跟我叔叔的一樣。」志摩一邊向車子停泊的方向走一邊說。

「你叔叔生的什麼病？」

「血管性失智症。」志摩停下腳步轉身面對伊吹，看到對方疑惑得很的表情就知道他完全不知道自己在說什麼只好向伊吹解釋，「是反覆的輕微腦梗塞而造成的失智症。」

「這個能治好嗎？」

「每個人情況不一樣，一半一半吧。蒲叔有家人嗎？」

「太太病逝，沒有小孩。」

「是啊，如果繼續惡化下去一個人可能沒法繼續生活，也許只能去安養中心了。」

「嗯。」伊吹若有所思地點點頭，尾隨志摩回到車上。

回到八王子南署聽刈谷與田島報告司法解剖結果以及有殺人動機的嫌疑犯，他們才知道死者的手指是生前就被切斷的。

伊吹翻出自己隨身攜帶的筆記本舉手，志摩察覺到旁邊的人的動靜時已經阻止不了，他苦惱地低下頭，打算等刈谷過去奚落伊吹時起身救場。伊吹將從蒲郡口中得知的情報加上自己的見解報告，刈谷一臉難以置信地站起走到他面前問：「你為什麼會知道堀內的個性？」

「是蒲叔告訴我的。」

「蒲叔？」

「你不知道啊？是茨城的優秀警察。」

「這是負責過堀內案件的前茨城縣警的證詞。」見刈谷準備開口時，志摩深呼吸從位置上移動到伊吹身邊，「雖然他的記憶有點模糊......」

「不，蒲叔一定會想起重要的線索。」

「那你就等他想起了再說！」刈谷圓睜兩眼，向伊吹吼道。

晚上兩人去找了因為被裝竊聽器而搬家的麥麥與小豐，順便帶了一些八王子的饅頭送給他們。為小豐修理好壞掉的畢達哥拉斯機器人後志摩接到一通電話。

「你好我是志摩......UD...UDI？啊是那個解剖的！」

第二天早上，他們出現在UDI研究所外面，前來迎接的是所長神倉。

「哎呀真是令人煩惱，那個搜一的刈谷先生。」走在前頭帶領他們進入研究所大樓的神倉無奈笑笑，志摩一聽到刈谷的名字就知道他們為什麼會被找過來，肯定是跟別人吵架了吧？

「他跟我們的解剖法醫吵起來了。」如志摩所料。

「刈谷根本超～討人厭。」伊吹跟在後方毫不掩飾地說。

「真的不好意思。」志摩沒有要為刈谷向UDI道歉的意思，只是基於禮貌上要說一聲而已。

「我們家中堂也是討人厭，毒舌態度差，簡直就是怪獸大戰現場。」

「請問一下解剖結果有什麼問題嗎？」志摩問，他肯定神倉找大費周章他們來不只是要說怪獸大戰一事。

「結果本身沒有問題，但是中堂一聽到是連續殺人案就把以往的報告書都調出來看，發現有不自然的地方。」神倉收起笑容換上認真的表情。

進入UDI的會議室後他們每人都得到一份比對這次與舊案的報告書，神倉向他們解釋中堂到底發現了哪些地方有落差。最新這宗案件切斷手指的方向不一樣，堀內的情況是坐著雙手被固定手背朝天被切斷，至於很多年前那兩宗是平躺在地手背朝地被切斷。他們將這件事向桔梗報告，志摩甚至還以伊吹作為解說，抓住對方手腕時得咬牙忍住才不會被兩人之間的電流電得鬆開手。

404為了這件案而東奔西走，時間過得飛快。傍晚時大家都回家了，本來想等志摩一起的伊吹說要去找蒲叔而先離開，留下志摩一人在分駐所裡。

志摩關上儲物櫃的門要走時門口傳來刈谷的大嗓門：「這是什麼分駐所啊？亂七八糟。你的笨蛋搭檔呢？」

他忍不住翻了個白眼走到自己的位置提起包包，忍受刈谷亂飛的信息素說：「執勤時間結束回家了，還有，那傢伙雖然是笨蛋但一點都不蠢。你故意來找架吵的嗎？好閒喔。」

「聽說是你們提出那不是連環殺人案？」

志摩停住腳步，轉身直視刈谷：「是事實就該上報。」

「獨佔情報把其他人擋在外面，跟你以前在搜一的做法一模一樣呢。」刈谷在志摩身邊來回踱步，就想看看志摩會怎麼回答。

「當時的事，真的很抱歉。」

在腦中預想過無數次唯獨道歉是始料未及的結果，刈谷走到志摩面前撥了撥他的衣領。

「你又在玩什麼把戲？」

「我認真的。」

「那你就不要再來礙事！」刈谷拉扯志摩的領口作威脅狀，意外地對此沒有任何反應的志摩唯一慶幸的是伊吹不在不然分駐所又要上演另一場怪獸大戰，不過衣服黏到伊吹以外的信息素很臭，該洗了。

「好喔。」志摩點頭。

「沒叫你做的事不要做！」他推開志摩，看著對方面無表情皺了皺眉，實在看不清志摩又在玩什麼有的沒的，「也不要對蒲郡說的事太認真。」

「蒲叔？你跑去他家了嗎？」

「我是查過他才去的。」刈谷坐在分駐所裡其中一張辦公桌上說，「簡直就是浪費時間，他只是老糊塗而已。」

「原來他的失智症已經那麼嚴重了嗎？」

「他是因為意外才得失智症的吧。」

「意外？」志摩有點愕然，第一次聽到蒲郡是因為意外才得了失智症的說法。刈谷笑而不語離開分駐所，留下志摩一人佇在原地。


	21. Chapter 21

在空無一人的分駐所裡僅僅亮著幾盞小燈，志摩把刈谷所說的意外報告書拿在手中反覆細看。

意外大約在半年前發生，是一宗車禍肇逃案。當時蒲郡的妻子麗子因內臟破裂而當場死亡，蒲郡則是頭部受傷入院治療，而且外傷還造成了大腦的機能障礙。翻到後面撞擊現場的照片，志摩陷入深思，覺得不往這塊調查不行。於是趁著休假的時候跑去因被堀內擅自賣掉借給他的車而與堀內有過爭執，峯岸的中古車賣場詢問那宗意外的事。

一直守在外面卻被志摩捷足先登的感覺並不好受，刈谷與田島等志摩從店門口出去時馬上衝上前。

「你為什麼會在這裡？過來！」刈谷一手抓住志摩後頸一手拉著他的左手將他帶到他們的車旁邊。

「我今天放假剛好經過......」

「不要裝傻了，我不是叫你不要來礙事嗎？」志摩雙臂被刈谷緊抓，他搖了搖志摩說。

「我在查的是另一件事。」

「另一件事？」刈谷鬆開兩手。

「請你幫我，我不要功勞。」

反正要了也升不上去啊，而且沒有伊吹一起上班的話還挺無聊的。

總而言之志摩決定先去伊吹家，他拿出手機撥通伊吹的電話第一句就問：「現在方便去你家找你嗎？」

「我們又不是普通朋友，要來就來啊。」

伊吹的野生直覺告訴他有點不妙，平常只有自己會在志摩耳邊碎碎念說要去他家，志摩從來都沒有主動說過要來。

到底發生了什麼事？

志摩買了滿滿的兩袋啤酒跟下酒用的零食遞到伊吹手中後站在房子環視一圈。他記得唯一一次拜訪伊吹家是突然在路邊發情被抱回來進行臨時標記，那時候沒來得及好好欣賞伊吹用心佈置的家。

「哇好多酒。怎麼樣，白天就要來開喝嗎？」伊吹從塑膠袋裡拿出兩罐啤酒放在床邊的矮桌上，然後將餘下的塞進冰箱裡。對於伊吹的問句志摩並沒有說什麼，只是笑了笑，嘴角上揚的幅度小得幾乎看不見。 

伊吹打開啤酒灌了一大口，半躺在床墊上，收起嬉鬧的笑容問：「志摩ちゃん，你突然過來是有事想說吧。」

「喔，野生直覺。」

「不要小看我。」

「你的直覺有時候很準，有時候卻派不上用場。我仔細想想，你的直覺不可靠的時候都是被情感衝沖昏頭的時候呢。」

「你不是說你不信直覺這一套嗎？」

「我後來改變想法了。你是因為五感都比別人靈敏，例如你在第一天就發現我是Omega等等，所以大腦能夠接受大量信息，可是卻缺乏將那些信息轉為說服人的語言和邏輯的思考和表達能力。最後就只能說出『這是我的直覺啦！』之類的蠢話。」

「你在誇我嗎？我聽不懂啦，真的是這樣嗎？」伊吹坐直翻找放滿零食的袋子。

志摩用力吸了口氣，將最不想問的一句拋出來了：「你現在的直覺是怎麼說的？被情感與回憶遮掩的，直覺。其實你應該隱約察覺到什麼了吧，伊吹。」

「志摩ちゃん，你在說什麼？好難懂。」

「我從一開始就很在意了，蒲叔妻子的助行器，那一定是發生過什麼事才會變形變成那樣，你應該也發現了吧。他太太是今年四月的時候過世的吧，那時候你剛調到四機搜很忙，應該有一陣子沒見過蒲叔了？後來才聽說他妻子病逝但也沒再多問對不對？」

志摩那番話越接近伊吹直覺覺得的真相，他就越裝作不在意志摩的一字一句。事實是伊吹他自己也很怕，為了掩飾自己的不安，只能避開志摩的雙眼假裝無所謂地吃著零食。  
  
「蒲叔的太太是因為車禍過世的。現場就在他們家門口，是肇事逃逸，至今還未抓到兇手。蒲叔當時頭部受傷，完全記不起案發時的事。醫師說是外傷造成的大腦機能障礙，吃的藥與失智症是一樣的。」志摩將自己知道的事一五一十的告訴伊吹。

「原來是這樣才失憶呢。」

「你真的覺得他是失憶嗎？撞擊現場留下的烤漆與堀內向峯岸借的車是一樣的。」

「等一下等一下等一下。」伊吹開始慌了，志摩到底在說什麼啊？

「堀內沒有把車賣掉，而是為了掩飾車禍而把車給廢了。」

無法接受志摩所說的話伊吹只好用力拍桌阻止對方繼續說下去。

「這些都是志摩的想像吧。」

「你不能說他沒有殺人動機。」

「就算有殺人動機，蒲叔還是一個警察，吧？」

伊吹的難過其實志摩都感受得到，畢竟他們已經不是一對單純的搭檔。可是該說出口的還是要說，終究有一天要見光的事不管再怎麼逃避總有一刻還是要面對。

隔天。

伊吹前去拜訪蒲郡，衣袖夾著一個竊聽器，看著麗子在向日葵花田中微笑的照片百感交集。

「她總是說天主教的教義是寬恕，沒人一開始就是罪大惡極的。我們透過捉拿犯人阻止犯罪，被捕者再透過服刑贖罪，那就是寬恕他們。我是抱著這樣的心去當警察的。」蒲郡微笑著說。

伊吹眨了眨眼，從口袋掏出那場車禍的調查報告書，抱著最後一絲希望開口：「麗子阿姨不是病死，而是車禍死吧？事故與犯人的事你都忘了，是這樣嗎？蒲叔你因為受傷所以全都忘了對吧？」

蒲郡沒有直接回答伊吹的問題，而是將他退休後與妻子一起生活的憧憬說出。與妻子的退休生活才開始不到幾年，堀內突然打來希望蒲郡可以協助剛出獄的他，已經退休的蒲郡無法為他做什麼只好叫堀內去找某部門的人幫忙。

「你想對我見死不救嗎？你跟其他人都是一個模樣。」

「你都出獄了多少該反省一......」蒲郡還沒說完堀內就切斷電話了。

直到某一個下雨天與麗子一起出門後正要回家時一台車突然朝他們撞去，麗子倒在地上毫無反應，撞到人後急於逃逸的司機倒車輾過麗子的身體，蒲郡在昏迷前最後一刻看見的是堀內的臉。過了一個星期後醒來時確實是什麼都想不起，後來努力回想最後恢復了記憶。

濕滑的柏油路。  
  
紅色的傘。

麗子一直掛在頸上的十字架。

「住手！！！！」蒲郡自己的聲音。

以及麗子那失去生氣的身軀。

一切一切都想起了。

「你為什麼不報警？」伊吹忍住眼淚問。

「就算有他撞人的證據，沒有目擊證人的話了不起就是過失致死，但明明那是蓄意殺人。」

「總是在說要怎麼樣才能拯救犯罪者的麗子卻被殺了，我為了尋求救贖而翻開了這本書。」蒲郡站起走到祭壇前拿起一本書，翻到某一頁。

「受迫害的教徒被切斷三根手指跟我以前看過的遺體一樣，遺體上還有一張『獸』字標籤，那些人被視作野獸殺害。我當年沒能抓住兇手，但我明白了，處刑人也是會受良心責備的。」說到最後一句時他轉身看著伊吹澄澈的眼。

聽著蒲郡講述他是怎麼殺掉堀內時伊吹的情感波動正透過他們之間的連結傳來，雖然坐在門外但志摩覺得自己就似是身處現場，以自己雙眼注視蒲郡的表情聽著那些自白，承受錐心的痛。

「堀內不斷叫嚷要我原諒他，而我一直說『我不原諒』。」

眼淚不知不覺就掉下來了，志摩強忍住淚水繼續聆聽耳機中的聲音。好痛，伊吹的心，好痛。

「就算要放棄身為警察的自我，我都絕對不會原諒你。」

「我是因為蒲叔你才當警察的，我好想變得跟你一樣，可以一直做到退休然後把像我的人導回人生的正途。是誰都可以重新開始這個是你教我的啊！」伊吹按捺不住大吼，志摩攥緊自己胸口附近的外套，抬手擦了擦眼淚。

「告訴我，我在哪一步，哪一刻可以阻止你？我該怎麼做？」

蒲郡與伊吹對視，一言不發。

「蒲叔！！」

蒲郡閉上眼然後又倏地睜開，做好了心理準備。

「志摩くん，還有其他警察都在聽吧。我不會逃也不會躲，是我殺了堀內。我沒有要自首，快來逮捕我，快點判我死刑，讓我這種人服刑只是徒費稅金而已。」

伊吹泣不成聲，看著蒲郡拿起麗子的照片喃喃自語：「對不起，我沒辦法跟妳去一樣的地方了......」

搜一的警察進到屋裡，蒲郡將殺害堀內的地點與匿藏凶器的地方一一告知，隨後主動伸出雙手被刈谷鎖上手銬。

伊吹淚流滿面，一直呼喊蒲郡的名字卻得不到任何回應。

「蒲叔，不管怎麼樣都不該殺人的，就當是為了所有的警察跟伊吹。」志摩走上前說。

「志摩くん，幫我轉告那個孩子，不管他做什麼都沒用的，沒用。還有，你要好好照顧他。」

我一定會。

志摩欲言又止，將那句吞回去，默不作聲地將視線停留在被押上警車的蒲郡身上。心好痛，不過肯定遠遠比不上伊吹被恩師背叛的痛。

雖然很想進屋子找伊吹，但志摩想了想覺得還是讓他先沈澱一下哭乾眼淚比較好。

案件告一段落，志摩一直坐在外面等候伊吹，直到斜陽西下天色完全暗下來。

「志摩ちゃん對不起，讓你等那麼久。」紅著眼眶的伊吹走出蒲郡家，志摩站起身什麼都沒有說只是緊緊抱住對方並以拇指指腹輕輕擦去伊吹臉上的眼淚。

「是時候回分署了。」

途上，伊吹將他與蒲郡相識的經過以及成為警察的契機完完整整地說給志摩聽，而志摩什麼都沒說，只是聽，靜靜地聽。  
  
同一天深夜。

志摩小睡片刻醒來後發現身邊的檸檬味消失了，於是他上去天台，看見孤零零地盤腿坐在地上抬頭注視夜空的伊吹。

「休息時間結束，該工作了。」志摩讓自己散發出濃度比較高，伊吹愛聞的麝香味走到他身邊蹲下看著對方閃著淚光的雙眸，「我們要巡邏到早上九點，你要我自己一個人去嗎？」

眼中噙著的淚水落下，志摩再一次替戀人擦去眼淚，朝他伸手。

「走了，搭檔。」

伊吹抓住那隻可以將自己從奈落深淵救出的手，站起身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好痛苦...自己邊寫邊哭...  
> 終於熬過去了


End file.
